Quando tudo está mal
by ShanaLy
Summary: Isto foi um dos meus sonhos estranhos... Aria é um prostituta e Ezra um homem que a quer ajudar. (Ezria)
1. Chapter 1

**Eu não estava à espera de escrever esta história... Eu apenas sonhei com isto a semana passada e achei uma boa ideia escrever isto o mais rapidamente possível para não me esquecer. O título foi atribuído ao acaso nem sei se fica bem. Como é óbvio eu não me lembro com detalhe do meu sonho por isso tive de imaginar algumas coisas para tornar a história mais interessante.**

 **Desde já muito obrigada por ler. (não sei ao certo quando vou actualizar esta história)/(4ª feira, novo capitulo de Criada de Servir)**

 **Não me achem estranha por sonhar com isso... Eu não controlo.**

* * *

Os últimos dias não têm sido fáceis… as discussões com Nicole estavam cada vez piores e a nossa relação já não parecia ter futuro. _Muito menos agora…_ Há poucas horas atrás descobri que ela me andou a trair. Não a queria ver mais, nem falar mais com ela! Eu só queria simplesmente esquecer a existência dela. Eu sei que parece infantil, mas eu queria vingança. Eu queria encontrar uma das amigas dela e fode-la toda, tal como ela e o meu "amigo" fizeram. Eu não tinha para onde ir. _Tecnicamente tinha o meu apartamento…_ estava cheio de recordações dela que eu não queria pensar neste momento. Por esse motivo continuo a passear pelas ruas da cidade, as pessoas andam freneticamente e os carros passam pela avenida a alta velocidade. Apesar de ter muita gente à minha volta sentia-me completamente sozinho. Eu segui o fluxo de pessoas e fui parar a um café, paguei o que devia e sai com um copo de café escaldante e continuei sem destino.

"Hey! Está tudo bem contigo?" Pergunta uma voz de mulher, mas nem olho. _Não deve ser para mim._ "Hey! Tu aí! De casaco preto." Desta vez olho sabendo que era para mim. _Era uma prostituta._ "Desculpe, não estou interessado." Digo enquanto continuo a andar.

Não havia quase ninguém nesta rua e eu podia ouvir o click dos saltos altos da mulher atrás de mim. "Eu já disse que não estou interessado podes ir embora." Digo sem olhar para ela.

"Eu posso ajudar-te a esquecer os teus problemas, lindo." Diz ela.

Viro-me para ela e grito. "EU JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO!" Ela ficou assustada com a minha reacção.

"Ok! Já percebi." Ela diz com uma voz sumida antes de ir embora.

"Espera… Desculpa, não devia ter reagido assim." Chamo-a.

Ela olha para mim. "Eu já estou habituada." Ela aconchega-se no casaco e puxa o minúsculo vestido para lhe cobrir as pernas, mas foi em vão. Eu tiro a única nota que tinha na carteira para lhe dar. Ela só olha para mim enquanto mantenho a nota esticada para ela. "Eu não aceito esmola." Diz ela antes de ir embora.

"Vá lá! Diz-me que já comeste alguma coisa hoje." Eu não podia acreditar que ela não ia aceitar o dinheiro por orgulho. Ela nem olhou para trás.

Eu simplesmente virei as costas e continuei a caminhar para o meu apartamento.

* * *

Eu não queria estar aqui, mas tinha de dormir em algum lugar. No entanto os meus pensamentos sobre Nicole desvaneciam-se quando começava a pensar na rapariga que me abordou há poucos minutos atrás. Ela era bonita, provavelmente teria facilidade em encontrar um emprego decente. Vender o corpo na rua não era uma boa vida para ninguém e por alguma razão eu queria ajudá-la. Não sei se foi por pensar que ela estava pior do que eu ou por compaixão, mas alguma coisa nela prendeu a minha atenção. Ela era uma prostituta nem deve ter um lugar decente para dormir e sabe-se lá os outros problemas que ela tem. _Eu preciso de um banho… A água quente acalma-me_.

Assim que visto a roupa limpa deito-me na cama. Cheirava a Nicole, mas mesmo assim tentei não pensar nela e adormeci.

1 Hora mais tarde acordo com o som estridente de um trovão e a chuva forte a bater na minha janela. Eu tentei virar-me na cama, mas o sono não voltou. Levanto-me e ando pela casa, haviam fotografias minhas e dela por toda a parte. Começo a recolher tudo o que tenho dela para dentro de uma caixa de cartão e coloco-a junto à porta da entrada. Eu podia parecer louco por estar a fazer isto às tantas da madrugada, mas eu não suportava ver as coisas da minha ex-namorada depois do que ela fez.

A tempestade lá fora parecia ficar pior a cada segundo e do nada volto a pensar na rapariga. _E se ela não encontrou um abrigo? Ela anda na rua, ela sabe tomar conta se si própria._ Volto para a cama, mas a minha consciência não estava limpa por isso era escusado tentar dormir. E se ela ainda estava no mesmo sítio à espera de alguém? Levanto-me visto umas calças, pego na chave do carro e no guarda chuva. _Vou ver se a vejo._

10 Minutos depois não havia nenhum sinal dela. Deve ter encontrado um sítio ou estava com alguém… Eu continuo a conduzir pela rua e entre as gotas grossas no meu pára-brisas vejo a mulher que vi mais cedo tentando abrigar-se da chuva num toldo de uma loja. Eu paro o carro na berma, saio com o guarda chuva e vou até ela.

Ela olha para mim com um olhar interrogativo. "Pensei que não querias nada." Diz ela. "Mudas-te de ideias?" Ela pergunta um sorriso sedutor.

"Não! Quer dizer eu estava preocupado contigo."

"Vieste perder o teu tempo. Eu estou bem." Diz ela. "Vai embora." Ela começa a andar pela rua afastando-se de mim.

"Espera!"

"Se soubesse que eras assim tão chato nunca teria falado contigo. Desanda!"

"Pensei que podias queres um lugar para dormir é só isso." Defendo-me e volto para o carro.

"Hey?" Ela chama.

"Sim?" Viro-me outra vez para ela.

"Onde é esse lugar?"

Eu sorrio para mim mesmo. "O meu apartamento, tenho uma cama para ti se quiseres." Ela olha para mim desconfiada.

"Desde que pagues se for mais do que apenas dormir tudo bem." Diz ela seguindo-me.

"Eu juro que é apenas dormir."

* * *

Ela entra depois de mim, mostro-lhe o meu quarto dou-lhe algumas das minhas roupas limpas e deixo-a na casa de banho. "Fica à vontade."

"Obrigada." Diz ela fechando a porta, poucos minutos depois posso ouvir a água do duche a correr. Eu volto ao quarto e pego na almofada e no cobertor extra para o sofá.

Eu sei que é meio da noite, mas eu começo a cozinhar. Oiço a porta da casa de banho abrir e os passos da rapariga a aproximar-se. "Pensei que também podias querer comer alguma coisa, fiz ovos mexidos para nós." Digo-lhe.

Ela senta-se num lugar à mesa eu dou-lhe um prato e ela come um pouco. "Está bom, obrigada." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Porque estás a fazer isto?" Ela pergunta sem rodeios.

"Eu já disse que estava preocupado contigo, a tempestade parece não ter fim."

"Mesmo assim não me conheces, não tinhas de o fazer."

"Eu sei, mas senti necessidade de te ajudar. Eu tive um dia difícil e percebi que tinha de fazer alguma coisa boa por alguém. Esta foi a minha boa acção."

"Queres falar dos teus problemas? Há pessoas que me pagam só para falar da vida..."

"Não, eu não quero pensar mais nisso. Só quero acabar de comer e dormir um pouco."

"Eu também quero dormir um pouco." Diz cansada.

Acabamos de comer.

"Devias ir para a cama." Digo-lhe levando os pratos para a pia.

"Boa noite." Diz ela indo para o quarto enquanto eu vou para o sofá.

"Boa noite." _Eu nem sabia o nome dela…_

"Tu vais ficar no sofá enquanto eu fico na cama?"

"Sim, agora vai."

"Mas não é justo… Eu não me importo de dormir aqui. A casa é tua e eu já dormi em sítios muito piores."

"Não. Eu fico no sofá e tu na cama. Eu sou um cavalheiro… As senhoras devem estar melhores que os homens." _Vejam onde isto me levou com Nicole… Mas eu era mesmo assim._

"Que pensamento tão antiquado… Tens 60 anos?" Ela ri. "De qualquer maneira não te vou deixar ficar aqui." Ela aponta para o sofá. "Podemos dormir na cama há espaço para os dois. Eu prometo que não cobro por dormir. Vá lá!" Ela pega-me na mão arrastando-me para o quarto. "Eu não mordo." Ela diz com um sorriso atrevido.

"Eu nem sei o teu nome."

"O que isso interessa?" Pergunta ela sentando-se na cama.

"Eu não costumo dormir com pessoas sem saber pelo menos o nome."

"E eu não costumo dormir com pessoas quando sabem o meu nome, mas se é tão importante para ti o meu nome é Aria. Agora é justo saber o teu."

"O meu nome é Ezra." Digo quando começo a deitar-me ao lado dela e apago a luz. "Dorme bem, Aria."

"Tu também Ezra."

Pela primeira vez nesta noite eu estava realmente cansado e sentia-me bem por a ter ajudado. Eu não devia ter ficado aqui com ela, mas toda a boa energia dela tinha-me enfeitiçado. "Ezra? Estás a dormir?" Ela pergunta num sussurro.

 _O que faço? Respondo ou não?_ Passaram alguns segundos. "Precisas de alguma coisa?"

"É só uma pergunta… Porque foste realmente à minha procura?"

"Eu não sei… Era a coisa certa a fazer e estava preocupado." A chuva ainda era forte.

"Mesmo sendo a coisa certa a fazer nem todas as pessoas o fariam. Obrigada." Diz ela enquanto se encosta mais a mim. _Eu não sabia o que fazer… Afastá-la?_ Ela aproxima-se ainda mais de mim encostando a cabeça no meu ombro. "Descontraí… Esta noite não tens de te preocupar com mais nada." Diz ela abraçando-se a mim.

Poucos minutos depois ela estava a dormir. "De nada!" Sussurro em resposta sabendo que ela já não estava a ouvir.

* * *

"O QUE SE PASSA AQUI?" Oiço os gritos estridentes de uma voz muito familiar e sinto Aria a afastar-se de mim.

Assim que abro os olhos vejo Nicole com as duas mãos na anca. _Só me faltava esta… Ela ainda tinha as chaves do meu apartamento…_ "Não tens nada a ver com o que se passa aqui."

Aria estava sentada a olhar para mim e para ela. Eu tive pena de a ver tão perdida no meio disto tudo. "Ezra, tu és meu namorado!"

"Não sou teu namorado. As tuas coisas estão à porta, leva-as e nunca mais voltes."

"O quê?"

"É isso mesmo e podes devolver-me as chaves do meu apartamento."

"Eu não estou a perceber…"

Eu estava a ficar cada vez mais chateado. "Eu posso explicar, a noite passada eu ia fazer-te uma surpresa e quem acabou surpreendido fui eu… O James? A sério? Como pude ser tão burro…"

"Ezra, eu amo-te…"

"Podes parar e sair, eu não te quero ver nunca mais e não consigo compreender como consegues olhar na minha cara depois do que fizeste."

Nicole olha para a Aria. "É por isso que arranjaste uma puta qualquer para dormir contigo?"

Eu não sei porquê, mas as palavras ofensivas de Nicole em relação à Aria deixaram-me ainda mais chateado. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada a ver com Aria, mas eu sentia-me no dever de a proteger. "Não fales mal dela. Basta ires." É a única coisa que digo.

"Nós podemos resolver as coisas." Nicole insiste.

Eu estava no limite da minha paciência. "SAI DA MINHA CASA AGORA! EU NÃO QUERO VER A TUA CARA NUNCA MAIS!" Eu grito. Eu sinto Aria saltar de susto ao meu lado e vejo Nicole também em choque.

"Ok… Eu vou sair da tua vida. Sê feliz. Adeus Ezra." Ela sai do quarto e alguns segundos depois a porta da frente bate.

Fiquei em silêncio os minutos seguintes, Aria também não falou… Talvez tivesse medo de mim. Esta era a segunda vez que eu gritava e ela assistia. "Desculpa. Não tinhas de assistir a isto… Coloquei-te inconscientemente nesta situação." Digo sem olhar para ela e levanto-me para obter algumas roupas limpas para o dia.

"Não faz mal. É melhor ir embora, não quero incomodar nem arranjar mais problemas." Diz ela.

"Não… Quer dizer, podes ficar comigo mais tempo. Podemos tomar o pequeno almoço. Eu quero muito ajudar-te." Digo com esperança que ela aceite a minha proposta.

"Obrigada Ezra, do fundo do meu coração. Há muito tempo que ninguém se preocupa realmente comigo, o teu coração é bondoso. Isto não é correto e tu sabes disso, eu só te vou trazer problemas." Ela diz levantando-se, só então eu percebo que ela é realmente pequena sem os saltos altos.

"Que tipo de problemas?"

"Ezra… Eu tenho algumas pessoas que me mantêm nesta vida, eu não consigo sair sem ter consequências." Diz ela. "Eu tenho de ir." Diz ela pegando nas roupas dela e entrando na casa de banho.

Eu não podia fazer mais nada, eu não a podia manter aqui para sempre. Eu e ela não temos absolutamente nenhum vinculo que nos una. Vou até à cozinha e preparo duas taças com cereais. Ela passa até à saída. "Adeus Ezra."

"Espera." Eu corro até à porta da saída para não a deixar ir ainda. "Pelo menos come alguma coisa antes de ires. Eu não vou aceitar um não como resposta."

Ela suspira. "Ok, só isso e depois vou embora."

"Combinado."

Ela vem comigo e come.

"Já estás a viver assim há muito tempo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Cerca de 1 ano e tu? O que fazes?" Eu podia ver que ela estava a fazer um esforço para parecer sociável.

"Sempre vivi aqui e sou professor de inglês." Digo-lho.

"Eu podia ter adivinhado isso pelo número de livros espalhados por toda a casa." Ela sorri. "Não vale a pena perguntar pela tua vida amorosa… E a tua família?"

"A minha família é formidável apoiam-me sempre nos momentos mais difíceis, eu ainda não contei aos meus pais o que aconteceu com Nicole. Eu sei que a minha mãe gostava dela… Ela vai ficar tão desiludida quando lhe disser que a nossa relação terminou."

"Assim como? Ela traiu-te… Tu não fizeste nada de mal a culpa foi toda dela. Eu tenho pena por ela ser tão estúpida para não ver o homem fantástico que tu és. Eu já conheci muitos homem Ezra, mas nunca nenhum me tratou como tu me tratas." Eu podia dizer que ela estava a ser honesta comigo. _Ela acha-me fantástico_.

Eu só posso sorrir para ela. "Tu tens família?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim, eu tenho um pai que nem faço ideia onde está. A minha mãe morreu há 3 anos, ela e o meu pai separaram-se antes disso. Nessa altura eu já era maior de idade e comecei a trabalhar, mas a vida não foi simpática e mandaram-me para casa. Eu não consegui mais trabalho, comecei a ficar sem dinheiro e as contas foram aparecendo. Vendi a casa e paguei as dividas. Aluguei um quarto por alguns meses, foi nessa altura que conheci o meu chefe. Ele prometeu-me um lugar para dormir e comida, mas em troca tenho de lhe dar 50% de tudo o que ganho por noite. Ele mentiu, muitas das vezes nem me dá nada e se não lhe levo dinheiro uma noite ele deixa-me sem comer esse dia como castigo."

"Nunca tentaste encontrar um trabalho novamente."

"Sim, mas ele descobriu… Ele mandou uns tipos para me bater. Eu pensei que ia morrer nesse dia." A expressão dela mudou, ela parecia aterrorizada. "Se ele soubesse que estou aqui assim… Eu nem quero imaginar o que ele faria." Ouve uma breve pausa. "Eu nem sei porque te estou a dizer isto…"

Eu podia dizer com toda a certeza que ela já passou por muito nos últimos anos e eu não podia fazer absolutamente nada para a ajudar… _Eu nem sabia o que dizer._

"Eu devia ir agora." Ela levanta-se e vai até à porta.

"Eu gostava de te ajudar… Se tu deixares." Eu digo-lhe.

"É perigoso! Eu já não tenho salvação possível, mantém a distância de mim e nunca terás problemas." Ela olha-me nos olhos. Os olhos dela gritavam bondade. "Tens tudo para ser feliz Ezra. Não te esqueças disso." Ela beija-me no rosto e sai deixa-me a olhar para a porta. A casa estava assustadoramente silenciosa, ela trouxe alguma luz à minha vida por algumas horas e agora... _não restava nada_.


	2. Chapter 2

Eu não queria ter deixado o Ezra para trás, mas era a coisa correta a fazer… Ele era uma alma pura, ele tinha bom coração e o mais importante ele importou-se comigo.

 _Verdadeiramente?_ _Mentiras!_ Grita a minha mente.

Não se pode confiar nos homens, eles eram todos uns mentirosos. O meu pai enganou a minha mãe com outra mulher e fugiu com ela depois de se separar da minha mãe… O meu "dono" engana-me e rouba-me todos os dias. Os homens de uma forma geral usavam-me para uma boa foda e não queria saber mais nada. _O mundo é cruel… O amor não existe para algumas pessoas_. Mas ele parecia tão diferente… _O que interessa?_ Eu não o vou ver nunca mais.

Tinha de ir entregar o dinheiro que ganhei a noite passada. Infelizmente não foi muito pela tempestade e por causa do Ezra, só espero que ele não fique muito chateado. O que mais odiava nisto tudo é que tinha de o tratar por "amor".

"Amor?"

"Aqui gatinha!" Ele chama do escritório. "Como foi esta noite?" _Ele metia-me nojo._

"Péssima… A tempestade estraga o negócio." Deixo tudo o que tenho em cima da mesa dele.

"Estou a ver. Vem aqui." Eu sento-me no colo dele como ele pediu. "Sabes gatinha, eu não gosto que me enganem…"

"Como assim, amor? É todo o dinheiro que tenho." Quando ele começa a desconfiar de mim é muito mau sinal.

Ele entrega-me um envelope. "Abre."

Eu abro-o e vejo o conteúdo. _São fotografias…_ mas não umas quaisquer. Era eu e o Ezra, a primeira vez que falei com ele, a segunda vez que ele apareceu e esta manhã quando saí do apartamento dele. A última imagem era de um cliente anterior ao Ezra que tinha pago o dinheiro que estava agora em cima da mesa. "O que isto quer dizer?" Eu podia sentir a minha voz a tremer.

"Alguém não pagou gatinha, temos de o castigar. Quem foi?"

Eu não podia dizer que foi Ezra, mas também não podia acusar uma pessoa inocente. "Eu não sei do que estas a falar, amor."

"Não me tentes enganar… As meninas más têm sempre um castigo. Quem não pagou?"

"Não!" Ele bate-me e eu caio no chão.

"Tudo bem eu vou descobrir e tratar dele." Diz ele antes de sair.

"Eu tenho o dinheiro!" Isto foi o pior de tudo… Ele ia-me bater imenso por isto, para não falar que ia ficar sem o pouco dinheiro que ainda tinha.

* * *

 _Eu acho que desmaiei…_ Num momento estava no chão a gemer de dor e agora estava deitada na cama. Ainda me doía tudo, eu não tinha força para me levantar. _Eu nunca pensei que ele espiasse o meu trabalho…_ Isso quer dizer que nunca mais poderia ver Ezra outra vez, eu já sabia disso apesar de ainda ter a esperança de o ver novamente. _Isso estava fora de questão agora._

"Hey! Estás bem?" Pergunta Margareth.

"Nem por isso."

"O que tinhas na cabeça para esconder dinheiro do chefe?"

"Eu não lhe escondi dinheiro, nenhum… Eu ontem só estive com um homem."

"Mais existem dois homens nas fotos."

"O segundo só me ofereceu uma cama para dormir e comer. Quando lhe perguntei porque estava a fazer aquilo ele apenas disse que estava preocupado comigo."

"Oh Aria." Ela abraça-me. "Sabes que ninguém se pode preocupar connosco assim que pertencemos ao chefe."

"Eu pensei que ele nunca iria descobrir."

"Queres continuar a ver esse homem?" Ela pergunta.

"Eu não sei… Ele foi simpático comigo, mas isso é tudo. Eu não o quero colocar em perigo."

"Eu compreendo. Eu vou buscar-te um pouco de água." Diz ela antes de sair.

* * *

Alguns dias depois as marcas negras ainda não tinham desaparecido do meu corpo. Assim não podia andar na rua e andava muito pouco pelas dores que tinha.

"Gatinha." Ele entra no meu quarto sem bater e senta-se ao meu lado na cama. "Sabes que eu não queria ter feito isto, mas não me destes outra opção." A mão dele percorre todo o meu corpo enquanto ainda estremecia com as dores. "Vais continuar aqui até estas marcas desaparecerem depois espero que isto não se volte a repetir. Compreendeste?"

"Sim, amor."

"Óptimo." Ele beija-me nos lábios e sai. Cada vez que o via tinha mais nojo dele.

Eu levanto-me e dou poucos passos até ao espelho, o meu corpo estava completamente negro com todos os hematomas que ele me fez. Eu sabia que tinha de pedir ajuda, mas o que poderia fazer? _Na próxima vez seria 10 vezes pior._ Eu lamento a minha escolha cada dia da minha vida.

* * *

 **(2 dias depois)**

O meu corpo ainda estava negro, mas eu já conseguia caminhar alguns metros sem sentir muita dor. Margareth disse-me que um homem perguntou por mim na mesma rua onde eu estava aquela noite. Só podia ser Ezra… _Eu queria vê-lo outra vez._ Eu podia tentar sair sem ser vista e com uma roupa simples e completamente banal não seria reconhecida na rua. Eu ainda tinha todas as roupas da minha vida antiga no fundo de uma mala no meu armário.

Custa-me ver o que sou agora e o que era antes. _Eu podia fugir? Não… Mas podia tentar por algumas horas._ Eu agarro uma mochila e coloco grande parte das roupas lá dentro. Visto umas jeans, uma camisola, um casaco grosso por cima e uns velhos All Stars. Quando me volto para o espelho posso sentir a nostalgia dos tempos em que a minha mãe ainda era viva. "Desculpa mamã!" Eu não sabia ao certo porque estava a pedir desculpa, se pelo facto de entrar nesta vida ou por simplesmente não conseguir sair dela. Aplico base para disfarçar os hematomas no meu rosto, coloco o meu gorro favorito e saio à socapa.

Ando pela rua desconfiada olhei para todos os cantos para confirmar que não estava a ser seguida. Eu estava a sentir-me cansada e as dores estavam cada vez mais insuportáveis. Só falta mais um quarteirão para chegar ao apartamento de Ezra. _Mas… e… se ele não me quer ver? E se ele já se esqueceu de mim?_ Era um risco que tinha de tomar, ele era a única pessoa que me podia ajudar… _Eu sinto!_

Assim que chego ao edifício começo a tocar freneticamente no 3B. "Quem é?" Podia ouvir a voz de Ezra no intercomunicador.

"Aria." Foi a única coisa que tive de dizer para ter a porta aberta. Entro rapidamente no elevador até ao terceiro andar. Ando pelo corredor e bato à porta, em menos de 10 segundos a porta estava aberta.

Ezra parecia desmazelado, como se tivesse esquecido de arranjar os últimos dias. _Talvez sente a falta da ex-namorada._ "Posso entrar?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Claro." Ele deixa-me passar. "Eu fui à tua procura depois de ires embora."

"Eu sei." Eu sentei-me no sofá, a dor estava pior e eu não consigo disfarçar.

"Estás diferente. Está tudo bem contigo?" Ezra pergunta-me preocupado.

"Sim, eu só preciso de descansar um pouco." Eu encosto a minha cabeça no sofá, relaxando um pouco.

"O que é isso no teu pescoço?" Pergunta ele ficando mais perto de mim e afastando o meu cabelo para ver melhor.

 _Merda… Eu não queria que ele visse. Pelo menos não agora._ "Não é nada." Eu afasto-me dele.

"Isso não é nada… Quem te fez isso?" _Porque é que ele era tão gentil?_

"Ezra… o meu chefe fez isto no dia em que eu sai daqui."

"Porquê?"

Eu evitei olhá-lo de frente para não ver as manchas na minha cara. "Ele sabia que eu tive com duas pessoas nessa noite e eu só tinha dinheiro de uma." Foi a única coisa que eu disse. Eu podia ver que ele fez a ligação, ele apenas me abraçou. O meu corpo doía, mas eu podia aguentar. "Eu disse-lhe que tinha o dinheiro que faltava, senão ele ia atrás de ti." Ele só me apertou com mais força. "Com menos força Ezra."

Ele afrouxou. "Desculpa." Ele disse delicadamente. "Posso ver?"

"Queres mesmo? É horrível." Ele apenas concordou.

Eu tiro o casaco, ele podia ver todas as marcas no meu pescoço. Eu olho para ele e começo a puxar a parte de trás da minha camisola para lhe mostrar as costas. "Aria… Como consegues andar assim?" É a única coisa que ele diz quando vê as minhas costas.

"Os meus últimos dias têm sido numa cama, este foi o primeiro dia que consegui sair."

"A culpa é minha… Posso fazer alguma coisa para ajudar? Devíamos ir ao hospital." Ele oferece.

"Não, sem hospital. A culpa não é tua Ezra. Eu estou bem, só preciso de descansar um pouco."

"Eu vou fazer chá. Podes tomar um banho e dormir se quiseres, quero que te sintas à vontade. Chama-me se precisares de alguma coisa." Ele vai para a cozinha e eu arrasto-me para um banho relaxante.

O calor da água contra a minha pele era reconfortante. Eu não sei porquê, mas começo a pensar em Ezra. _E se fosse ele a passar o gel de banho nas minhas costas ou todo o meu corpo?_ Com o mesmo toque tão delicado como ele fez antes. Isso era errado eu estava ferida e mesmo assim estava a pensar nele dessa forma. Eu limpo os últimos resíduos de espuma do meu cabelo para sair. _Não tinha toalha…_ "Ezra?" Eu chamo-o.

"Está tudo bem?" Ele pergunta do outro lado da porta.

"Sim, só preciso de uma toalha." Eu digo-lhe.

"Já volto." Alguns segundos depois. "Posso entrar?"

"Sim." Ele não podia ver o meu corpo do outro lado da cortina, mas mesmo assim a sensação era estranha. _Homens viam-me nua o tempo todo… não era uma novidade_. Ele estica a mão pela cortina com a toalha.

"Obrigado."

"Precisas de mais alguma coisa?" Eu podia dizer que ele estava nervoso, mas devia ser só da minha imaginação.

"Não."

"O chá está à tua espera quando quiseres." Diz ele antes de sair para me deixar vestir.

Visto o pijama, Ezra também ainda tinha o dele. _Será mais confortável_. Ele estava sentado no sofá a ver as noticias, as chávenas de chá estavam em cima da mesa à frente do sofá. "Não tens de te incomodar por minha causa." Eu sento-me ao lado dele no sofá. Ele podia ver os hematomas que tinha no rosto. "Não tens de me tratar de maneira diferente por causa disto."

"Aria por favor não voltes para quem te fez isso, podes ficar aqui o tempo que quiseres."

"Mas eu tenho de ir." Havia lágrimas nos meus olhos só de pensar nas consequências do que fiz.

"Hey, não chores." Ele começa a limpar as minhas lágrimas. "Podemos fazer queixa na policia, eu tenho um amigo que é advogado ele pode ajudar. Não estás mais sozinha."

"Eu não te posso pedir isso… Eu não tenho mais nada." Eu digo.

"Não faz mal… Podemo-nos mudar para outra cidade para te sentires segura."

"Espera… Tu queres fugir comigo?" Pergunto-lhe chocada. Como é que ele podia desistir da vida dele?

"Sinceramente eu não tenho mais nada que me prenda aqui." Diz ele.

"E o teu trabalho? E amigos?"

"Eu posso arranjar um emprego noutro sitio e posso continuar a falar com os meus amigos e fazer outros novos. Para ser sincero também não quero pensar que quando saio de casa posso encontrar Nicole."

"Eu não posso aceitar. Tu nem me conheces e não vai ser assim tão fácil eles vão vir à minha procura."

"Claro que podes aceitar, eu vou-te proteger. Para mim basta saber que tu não disseste o meu nome às pessoas que te fizeram isso, tu podia simplesmente ter dito que era eu e não tinha de sofrer o que sofreste. Tu também tens um coração bondoso Aria."

"Eu não sei se vou conseguir. Desculpa." Eu não conseguia parar de chorar, mas nem mesmo eu sabia a razão. Ezra era a pessoas mais gentil, carinhosa e honesta que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida. Ele não merecia estar no meio dos meus problemas. "Eu fui egoísta em ter vindo aqui, não tinha o direito de te arrastar para os meus problemas. Eu só pensei… Esquece."

"O que pensaste?"

"Eu pensei que… tu és diferente das outras pessoas que eu conheci. Eu senti uma ligação entre nós… Eu sei que parece parvo. Eu senti-me um pouco amada por alguns segundos, eu senti que alguém se podia realmente importar comigo. Eu acho que estou muito carente."

"Eu importo-me contigo, eu fui à tua procura para saber se estavas bem. Eu não tenho dormido muito à noite a pensar em ti… se estavas em segurança." Ele abraça-me outra vez. "Todos precisamos de carinho, é normal precisares de alguém que te suporte neste momento. Eu não me importo de estar aqui para o que tu precisares."

"Obrigado Ezra." Eu podia sentir a camisola de Ezra molhada pelas minhas lágrimas.

"O que achas de bebermos um pouco de chá? Eu vou arranjar algum remédio para a dor e depois podemos tentar dormir um pouco." Eu concordo e ele levanta-se.

Depois de alguns minutos ele estava de volta com os comprimidos para mim. "Eu também tenho alguns cremes que podem ajudar se quiseres."

"Eu estou bem assim obrigada." Eu aceito os comprimidos.

Eu e Ezra continuamos a assistir às noticias. Eu não estava minimamente atenta ao que estava a passar na televisão. Na minha mente estavam a passar centenas de ideias dispersas sobre o que poderia ser o meu futuro… _com Ezra_. Eu ainda não podia acreditar que ele me queria na vida dele. "Aria?" Ele chama-me para a realidade. Eu olho para ele. "Ouviste o que eu disse?"

"Não, desculpa."

Ele sorri para mim. "Devias tentar dormir, eu fico aqui no sofá."

"Sabes bem que eu não te vou deixar dormir aqui no sofá e se ficares aqui eu vou ficar também."

"Então é melhor irmos." Ele dá-me a mão e vamos para o quarto.

Deitamo-nos os dois e ficamos apenas a olhar um para o outro. _Ele era fofinho_. Ele definitivamente não merecia que a namorada o traísse, ele tinha tudo o que uma mulher podia querer.

"Voltaste a falar com a Nicole?"

"Não, nem quero."

Eu tento aproximar-me mais dele. "Posso?" Eu queria ocupar o mesmo sitio que tinha ocupado na primeira noite. Deitar a cabeça no ombro dele e esquecer que o mundo existe. Apenas eu e ele estava bem. Não precisamos de mais nada.

"Vem." Ele abre os braços para mim. Assim que cai nos braços dele, ele beija-me a testa. _Há anos que ninguém me beija na testa. A última pessoa foi a minha mãe._ Eu começo a chorar novamente.

"Fiz alguma coisa de errado?" Ele estava preocupado.

"Não… Estou sentimental. A última vez que alguém me beijou a testa foi a minha mãe." Eu explico-lhe.

Ele volta de beijar-me. "Posso beijar um milhão de vezes se isso significar que te vais sentir melhor."

"Obrigada por seres perfeito Ezra." Eu fecho os meus olhos e começo a sentir-me cada vez mais perto de adormecer. _O calor de Ezra era tão reconfortante._

* * *

 **Tive um tempinho para actualizar esta história! Espero que gostem e deixem as vossas sugestões do que querem que aconteça. Será que devo colocar o Ezra em perigo? Ou devo dar mais momentos românticos entre o Ezra e a Aria?**


	3. Chapter 3

Acordei com o meu despertador… _Era segunda-feira._ Estico a mão preguiçosamente para carregar no _snoozer_ e enterro a cabeça na almofada. _Só queria uma desculpa para não ir para o trabalho hoje._ Eu podia sentir uma fonte de calor do meu lado esquerdo e então lembro-me de Aria. Ela estava agarrada ao meu braço como se tivesse medo que eu saísse enquanto ela dormia. Eu sorrio com a visão, ela era bonita enquanto dormia. Eu não tinha absolutamente nenhuma responsabilidade sobre ela, mas eu sentia-me na obrigação de a ajudar. Ela merecia uma segunda oportunidade na vida e eu estava disposto a estar com ela nesta nova etapa da vida dela.

Isto podia parecer estranho eu acabei uma relação que durou 2 anos há poucos dias. Eu não estava preparado para ver ninguém dessa maneira, mas eu importo-me com ela e quem sabe o que vai acontecer no futuro. Aria fazia-me sentir bem e recuperar alguma luz do meu dia, tudo o que eu fazia no meu dia-a-dia parecia melhor quando estava com ela. Eu procurei-a por dias para encontrar alguma dessa luz outra vez.

Por mais que eu quisesse ficar aqui eu tinha de ir para a escola. "Aria?" Eu chamo-a gentilmente e afasto-lhe o cabelo dos olhos. A pele do rosto dela tinha manchas das agressões. _Aquelas pessoas eram monstros_. "Eu vou ter de ir."

"Não." Ela resmunga.

"Vá lá, acorda." Ela nem se mexe. "Ok eu vou ter de ir trabalhar." Finalmente ela solta-me e enrola-se numa bola debaixo do cobertor. Eu só consegui rir enquanto me levantava.

* * *

Eu tive o meu banho, estava vestido para o meu dia de trabalho, a minha pasta estava junto à porta e o pequeno almoço para mim e para Aria estava em cima da mesa. Voltei ao quarto para verificar a Aria. _Ainda estava na mesma posição._ Passo a mão nas suas costas. "Aria? Tenho o pequeno almoço feito se não vieres vai ficar frio." Ela parecia um pouco mais acordada agora. "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia." Ela olha-me nos olhos por alguns segundos. "Vais deixar-me aqui sozinha?"

"Eu tenho de ir trabalhar, eu prometo que venho mais cedo. Às 16 horas estou em casa." Ela parece um pouco assustada. "Estás segura aqui."

Ela levanta-se. "Só não queria ficar sozinha."

"Podes ver televisão, podes utilizar o meu computador ou ler um livro para te distraíres. Eu vou estar aqui mais depressa do que julgas." Eu ando com ela até à cozinha para comer antes que me atrasasse.

"Eu não devia ficar aqui… Eu devia voltar…"

"Promete-me que não vais a lugar nenhum e que não vais abrir a porta a ninguém. Eu vou falar com o meu amigo sobre a ti. Tu vais sair disto Aria eu estou aqui contigo."

Ela olha para mim por mais algum tempo. "Eu prometo." Eu sabia que ela estava a dizer a verdade.

Eu como rapidamente e eu pego na minha taça para a lavar. "Há restos no frigorífico para o almoço e algumas bolachas na despensa para o lanche podes comer o que quiseres."

Aria abraça-me por trás e encosta a bochecha nas minhas costas. "Obrigada Ezra, eu não tenho nenhuma forma de te agradecer o suficiente por tudo o que estás a fazer por mim."

Eu viro-me para ela e beijo-lhe a testa. "Não tens de agradecer, tu mereces." Ela tinha sofrido aquela agressão por minha causa. _Ela quis proteger-me… Isso podia ter-lhe custado a própria vida_. "Eu tenho de ir estou atrasado. Nós vemo-nos mais tarde. Lembra-te não abras a porta."

Ela sorri para mim. "Adeus _Mr. Fitz_!"

"Como sabes o meu apelido?"

"Estava num envelope em cima da mesa. Agora vai eu prometo que fico bem."

"Adeus." Fecho a porta à chave e vou para a escola.

* * *

Nunca nenhum dia custou tanto a passar como este. Eu olhava paranoicamente para o relógio de 15 em 15 minutos. Eu queria ir para casa e certifica-me que Aria estava bem. _Ela não é nenhuma criança, ela sabe tomar conta de si. Diz o meu cérebro_. Eu devia arranjar um telemóvel para ela… Pelo menos podia comunicar com ela nos intervalos. Faltam 20 minutos para a próxima aula. Eu procuro o contacto de Zack, ele era advogado e amigo de família.

"Hey Ezra! Tudo bem contigo?" Zack atende com entusiasmos.

"Olá Zack! Sim, está tudo bem comigo. E contigo?"

"Tudo bem também. Eu estou no trabalho tens algum problema?"

"Não é para mim, uma amiga minha tem um problema…" Eu começo a explicar toda a situação de Aria por alto.

"É um caso difícil, mas tudo tem de começar com uma queixa dela. Podemos falar mais tarde se quiseres e também gostava de falar com ela."

"Claro podemos combinar um dia depois. Eu tenho de dar uma aula em 5 minutos. Tenho de ir! Um abraço."

"Falamos depois então. Bom trabalho." Ele desliga e eu vou dar a minha última aula do dia.

* * *

Eram 16:37 no meu relógio. "Estou em casa." Fecho a porta e afrouxo a gravata. _A casa tinha sido limpa_. "Aria?" Eu estranho não ter a resposta. _Onde ela está?_

Vou até ao quarto, eu derreto com a imagem. Ela estava deitada a dormir no centro na cama abraçada à minha almofada. Sento-me na cama. "Aria?" Ela abre os olhos de imediato sorrindo para mim.

"Olá." Diz ela ainda com um sorriso enquanto se senta e olha para mim. "Tiveste um bom dia?"

"Sim, mas estava morto para voltar para casa. Não tinhas de fazer limpeza, mas obrigada. Estás bem?"

"Sim Ezra, não tens de te preocupar tanto comigo."

"Não consigo evitar, princesa."

"O que disseste?"

" _Não consigo evitar?_ "

"Não…"

" _Princesa?_ " Eu estava confuso. Nesse momento ela explode em lágrimas. "Aria?" Eu abraço-a e ela abraça-me de volta. _Isso era um bom sinal_. "O que se passa? Foi alguma coisa que eu disse?" Ela chora ainda mais se isso fosse possível. "Por favor tem calma. Fala comigo."

"A última… vez… que alguém me chamou… chamou _princesa_ foi a minha mãe… antes de morrer." Ela diz entre soluços. "Ela disse: "Tens de ser forte princesa.". Princesa foi a última palavra dela."

"Eu não fazia ideia, nunca mais direi novamente." Eu ainda a apertava contra o meu peito.

"Podes chamar… Eu só nunca pensei… que alguém se importasse comigo para me chamar assim outra vez."

"Eu importo-me imenso contigo. Tu és um raio de sol na minha vida. Eu pensava que mais nada fazia sentido, não tinha nenhum objectivo de vida até te conhecer."

"Obrigada Ezra."

"De nada."

* * *

Aria estava sentada no sofá a assistir alguma coisa na TV enquanto eu tinha o jantar pronto. Eu pego um prato de macarrão para mim e para ela e volto para a sala entregando-lhe o jantar.

"Obrigado." Ela sorri para mim aceitando o prato. "Cheira muito bem." Ela leva a primeira garfada à boca. "E sabe muito bem."

"Obrigada." Eu olho para ela enquanto come e vê o programa de comédia na televisão. Ela parecia divertida, rindo com as personagens. _Ela era bonita a rir._

"O que foi?" Pergunta ela.

Eu não sabia o que dizer… Espera… A surpresa! "Tenho uma coisa para ti."

"A sério? O que é?" Ela olha para mim com curiosidade.

Eu entrego-lhe o pacote. "Abre."

Ela faz o que lhe digo, assim que vê o telemóvel. "Ezra… Eu não posso aceitar. Isto deve ter sido muito caro…" Ela olha para mim incrédula.

"Eu comprei-o para ti. Durante os meus intervalos no trabalho eu queria saber se estavas bem. E se acontecer alguma coisa como podes pedir ajuda? Eu quero que aceites Aria."

"Isto é demais Ezra eu nunca poderei retribuir o suficiente."

"Eu não quero nada em troca Aria."

"Obrigado." Ela abraça-me. Podia dizer que me sentia muito bem quando ela me abraçava assim. "Eu quero que me digas quando eu poder fazer alguma coisa por ti." Diz ela.

Não valia a pena discutir com ela. "E que eu quero que me digas sempre que precisares de alguma coisa."

Ela concorda.

"Eu falei com o meu amigo advogado e ele diz que tens de fazer queixa na policia. Ele quer falar contigo." Ela continua séria a olhar para mim. "Eu não tenho aulas amanhã à tarde podemos ir à policia se quiseres."

"Podemos? Tu não tens de ir comigo eu posso ir sozinha… E se me reconhecerem e se te virem comigo?" Ela parecia muito alerta. "É perigoso." _Ela tinha receio que alguma coisa me acontecesse._

"Desculpa fazer isto Aria, mas tu não vais sozinha a lugar nenhum. Eu não posso permitir que te coloques em risco dessa maneira eu vou contigo onde quer que vás."

"Eu percebo que estejas preocupado comigo, mas não tens de me tratar como uma criança." Ela levanta-se e vai para o quarto.

"Aria?" Ela nem olha para mim. "Não vais acabar de comer?"

"Perdi a fome." Diz ela claramente chateada.

Eu não podia acreditar que ela estava chateada por causa disto. Eu só queria o bem dela por isso vou atrás dela para resolver as coisas. "Aria, estás chateada comigo?"

"Não Ezra, só quero ficar sozinha. Posso?"

Se ela queria ficar sozinha só tinha de respeitar. "Claro que podes. Sabes onde estou." Eu volto para a sala assim que a vejo deitar-se na cama. Esta podia ter sido uma noite agradável se eu não quisesse mandar nela… Ela era livre de ir embora quando desejasse, mas eu fiz exactamente o contrário exigindo que ela ficasse e não saísse sem mim. _Eu não podia continuar a agir assim._ Esta noite eu não ia dormir na mesma cama com ela, ela queria espaço e por isso mesmo esta noite o sofá é meu.

* * *

"Ezra?" Eu voz gentil chama por mim. _Era Aria._

"Hmm?" O meu telemóvel dizia que eram 1:26 da manhã.

"Porque ficaste aqui no sofá?"

"Tu precisas do teu próprio espaço, querias ficar sozinha por isso a partir de hoje durmo aqui."

"Não sejas tolo Ezra… Eu estava um pouco chateada e queria ficar sozinha para pensar e não dizer nada que me arrependesse depois. Eu quero que continues a dormir comigo, eu odeio sentir-me sozinha." Eu não fazia ideia que ela se sentia dessa maneira.

"Eu admito que abusei."

"Não Ezra, tu só estavas preocupado comigo tal como eu estava preocupada contigo. Eu sei que é arriscado andarmos juntos, mas eu também não o quero fazer sozinha."

"Isso quer dizer que… Posso ir contigo à esquadra da policia?" Pergunto com cuidado.

Ela concorda. "Agora vens para a cama? Aposto que amanhã tens de acordar cedo novamente." Diz ela docemente.

Eu levanto-me e volto para a cama com ela. Era tão bom estar com Aria ao meu lado e simplesmente abraça-la até adormecer.

* * *

Eu estava a começar a odiar o despertador. Aria não estava agarrada a mim como na noite passada eu olho para o lado à procura dela, mas ela não estava lá. _Que estranho… Ela não costuma levantar-se tão cedo. Ela foi embora?_ Então começo a sentir um cheiro delicioso.

Levanto-me para ir até à cozinha. Aria estava perto do fogão a preparar o pequeno almoço. "Bom dia." Ela assusta-se. "Desculpa."

"Não faz mal." Ela sorri para mim. "Bom dia Ezra."

"Cheira muito bem." Digo-lhe aproximando-me mais dela.

"Isso é o nosso pequeno almoço e tenho brownie. Está a arrefecer."

"Eu não sabia que sabias cozinhar."

"Eu tive de aprender quando a minha mãe estava doente."

"É melhor ir-me vestir eu já volto." Ela é muito gentil por fazer o pequeno almoço. Eu visto-me rapidamente arrumo a minha pasta e volto para a cozinha.

O pequeno almoço estava em cima da mesa e Aria estava sentada na cadeira a mexer no telemóvel. "Eu definitivamente não sei mexer nesta coisa, não me lembro desta evolução tão rápida." Diz ela.

Eu sorrio para ela. "Eu posso explicar algumas coisas agora e quando voltar posso explicar o resto. Vês este ícone são os contactos, eu vou adicionar o meu." Ela observa atentamente todos os meus passos. "Clicas aqui para telefonar ou aqui para mandar mensagem também define o wi-fi se quiseres."

"Acho que consigo." Diz ela com um sorriso. "Agora come senão vais chegar atrasado." Ela levanta-se ela corta brownie e coloca-o numa caixa. "Pensei que poderia querer um pouco para o teu intervalo." Ela entrega-me a caixa.

Eu aceito. "Obrigada, Aria."

Ela sorri e volta a sentar-se para comer comigo. Eu noto que ela olha mais tempo para mim antes de desviar o olhar. "O que foi?"

Ela parecia um pouco corada. "Não é nada."

"Aria, podes dizer-me qualquer coisa."

"É parvo..." Ela olha para mim alguns segundos. "Ficas muito sexy assim vestido." _Ela acha-me sexy…_ Eu não tinha nenhuma resposta para isto, por isso dei-lhe um sorriso nervoso. "Desculpa." Ela diz envergonhada.

"Eu gosto que sejas espontânea comigo."

"Acredita, na altura em que eu andava na escola não havia professores assim. Quantas raparigas é que se atiram a ti na escola?" Era uma pergunta de retórica. "Acredita que se eu fosse tua aluna eu ia fazer tudo ter nota máxima e ia fingir ter dúvidas só para falares comigo."

Eu sorri para o comentário dela. "Talvez essa seja a razão para tantas dúvidas das minhas alunas, mas duvido."

"A sério?" Ela pergunta.

 _Aquilo eram ciúmes? Ou apenas a minha imaginação?_ Já é tarde. "Eu não faço ideia, vou ter de ir. Até logo Aria."

"Adeus _Mr. Fitz!_ "

* * *

Eu não sei porquê, mas esta manhã estava mais atento aos comentários das alunas na aula. _Será que a Aria tem razão?_ Quando sai para o intervalo apanhei duas raparigas a falar de mim. _Isso era embaraçoso_. Pelo menos na sala de professores estava calma. O brownie que Aria tinha feito esta manhã especialmente para mim estava à minha espera. Dou uma primeira dentada e juro que fico nas nuvens. _Era delicioso!_ Pego no telemóvel para lhe mandar uma mensagem.

Ezra: _Olá, está tudo bem?_

Pouco segundos depois ela responde.

Aria: _Olá ^^ está tudo óptimo. Como está a correr o dia?_

Ezra: _Está a correr bem, o teu brownie é maravilhoso._

Aria: _Obrigada Mr. Fitz! Prometo que vou fazer um bom almoço também._

Ezra: _Eu acho que vou ficar mais gordo se me continuas a alimentar dessa maneira xD_

Aria: _Não te preocupes eu vou gostar de ti na mesma ;)_

Será que ela queria realmente dizer que gosta de mim?

Ezra: _Nós falamos mais tarde eu tenho uma aula em 5 minutos. Até já._

Aria: _Boa aula -xoxo_

* * *

 **O Ezra e a Aria estão cada vez mais próximos vamos lá ver onde isto os leva. ;) Espero que tenham gostado.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Aria estou em casa." A porta bate.

"Estou aqui." Eu estava a acabar de fazer o almoço.

"Cheira bem." Diz ele aproximando-se de mim e beijando-me no rosto.

"Mais 5 minutos e vai estar pronto." Sorrio para ele. "Devias vestir algo mais confortável." Eu desaperto-lhe o nó da gravata. _Ele era sexy para caramba assim vestido._

"Isso é uma boa ideia." Ele vai trocar de roupa o que me dá tempo para acabar e servir o almoço. "Precisas de alguma ajuda?" Pergunta ele quando volta.

"Não apenas senta-te e come." Digo-lhe. "Correu bem o trabalho hoje?" Eu sento-me com ele.

"Sim, hoje passou mais rápido." Ele coloca um pouco de alimento na boca. "Está delicioso. Afinal tenho uma chefe de cozinha em casa e não sabia."

Eu ri do comentário dele. "Não é razão para tanto, eu gosto de cozinhar é só isso."

"Eu acho que tens muito jeito para a cozinha e devia valorizar isso."

"Obrigado." Eu sorrio para ele.

Havia algo que me estava a incomodar o tempo todo desde que acordei, Ezra disse que hoje íamos à policia para eu fazer a denuncia dos responsáveis que me mantiveram na vida da prostituição. Não estava assim por fazer queixa dessas pessoas, o problema era deixar o apartamento. _Se eles me encontrassem?_ Eu tenho a certeza que eles andam à minha procura por todo o lado. Eu ainda tinha grande parte das marcas que me deixaram na última vez, eu não queria acabar pior ou mesmo morta.

"O que te está a preocupar?" Pergunta Ezra. Nos últimos dias ele aprendeu a ver como eu parecia chateada, cansada ou preocupada. Isso assustava-me porque não consegui manter os meus sentimentos escondidos dele.

"Hoje sempre vamos à policia?" Eu não olhei para ele.

"Sim, se estiver tudo bem com isso." Eu podia dizer que ele estava à espera da minha aprovação.

"Sim, é perfeito para mim." Eu continuo sem o fitar.

Ele tocou-me no braço fazendo-me olhar para ele. "Vai correu tudo bem, eu vou estar lá contigo sempre." Algo me dizia que ele não queria dizer apenas na esquadrada, mas para a vida também.

"Eu prometo que vou retribuir o que estás a fazer por mim um dia."

* * *

Passei imenso tempo na policia a responder a todas as perguntas que o detective Cavanaugh me fez, supostamente ele era perito neste tipo de casos. O advogado que o Ezra contactou não demorou a aparecer e a ajudar no arrancar do meu processo, Ezra não podia estar comigo na sala de interrogatório por isso ficou na sala de espera. Depois disso fui levada para o hospital onde ainda estou a fazer exames médicos. A única coisa que me interessa é que terei protecção policial 24 horas por dia até apanharem todos os responsáveis, Ezra ficou mais descansado sabendo que teria sempre alguém comigo quando ele estava na escola. Eu queria que Ezra também tivesse protecção, mas não foi possível.

"Já acabei." Disse a enfermeira. "Podes vestir a tua roupa querida, já podes ir para casa."

"Obrigada." Ela sai e deixa-me vestir. Estava morta de vontade de voltar para casa com o Ezra. _Espera? Ir para casa?_ Eu nem tenho _casa_ eu apenas estou no apartamento do Ezra porque ele permite, caso contrário estaria numa instituição qualquer.

Assim que saí uma agente da policia segue-me até encontrar o Ezra. Ele abraça-me assim que me vê. "Já podemos ir para casa?" Ele pergunta.

"Sim, estou muito cansada." Eu digo com beicinho.

* * *

 **(Dia seguinte)**

Quando acordei Ezra ainda estava abraçado a mim, eu sentia-me bem aconchegada a ele. _Ele não devia estar na escola?_ O relógio confirmou-me o que eu já sabia… _Ezra vai chegar atrasado._ "Ezra?"

"Aria."

"Tu não estás atrasado?" Pergunto-lhe calmamente.

"Eu levantei-me mais cedo para avisar que hoje não vou."

"Porquê? Sentes-te doente?"

"Não, eu só queria ficar aqui contigo."

"Ezra, não podes faltar ao trabalho por minha causa."

"Claro que poss que estou a fazer." Ele envolve-me ainda mais nos seus braços.

"Eu gosto muito de estar aqui contigo Ezra, mas isto não pode continuar assim eu sinto que estou a invadir a tua vida. Eu não quero que te arrependas do que estás a fazer."

"Eu também gosto muito de te ter aqui comigo Aria e não quero que te sintas assim. Se estamos aqui agora foi escolha minha, tu não me obrigaste a ficar pelo contrário tu avisaste-me para sair." Chuva forte bate contra a janela naquele momento. "Ainda por cima está um dia horrível para sair de casa. Está tão quentinho aqui!" Ele era impressionante. Eu começo a desembaraçar-me dele para sair da cama. "Onde vais?"

"Eu já venho, fica aí." A fome apoderou-se de mim então decidi fazer alguns crepes com chocolate e café.

 _Quanto preparava tudo pensava no Ezra._ O Ezra é uma pessoa formidável eu podia ter alguns sentimentos por ele como amizade, lealdade e compaixão. Todos estes sentimentos eram normais o pior era quando ele estava perigosamente perto de mim e eu tinha de resistir ao impulso de o beijar. Eu sei que ele acabou de sair de uma relação e com certeza não quer nada comigo, mas eu continuo a sentir-me atraída por ele desde a primeira vez que o vi e parecia ficar pior a cada dia que passava. Cada vez que o via vestido de professor eu ia à lua e voltava. _Como era suposto resistir quando ele me fazia a vida tão difícil?_ Ele não foi trabalhar para ficar comigo. _Isso quer dizer alguma coisa?_ Que ele se preocupa comigo ou então é um preguiçoso com uma desculpa terrível. _Será que a tensão que sentia quando estava com ele se devia à ausência anormal de contacto físico intimo com homens?_ Haviam momentos em que eu só queria ir para a cama com ele e fazer sexo a noite inteira. _Eu tenho de me controlar._

Coloco o pequeno almoço no tabuleiro e levo até ao quarto. "Pequeno almoço na cama." Ezra senta-se e eu coloco o tabuleiro entre nós os dois. Pego na minha caneca de café e encolho-me no meu canto da cama. Enquanto observava o Ezra a comer, mas não demorou muito tempo até as atenções dele estarem em mim.

"O que se passa?"

"Não é nada." Eu digo suavemente.

"Eu conheço-te minimamente para saber que o "nada" é alguma coisa." Diz ele bebendo um pouco de café.

 _Será que lhe devia dizer que me sinto atraída por ele? E se ele não aceitar e me colocar na rua?_ Eu não devia mentir para ele… "Eu… eu não sei…" Ele continua à espera de uma resposta apropriada. "Eu preciso de mais espaço." NÃO! NÃO É ISTO QUE EU QUERO DIZER… _Grita a minha mente._

"Mais espaço?" Ele pergunta confuso.

"Sim… eu devia ficar no sofá." Eu digo em voz baixa.

"Eu pensei que tínhamos chegado a um acordo em relação a isso." Diz ele.

 _Será que afastá-lo era a melhor solução?_ Isso só ia mascarar a situação… os sentimentos iam continuar. "Desculpa… foi só uma ideia parva."

"Se queres o teu espaço eu sou o primeiro a respeitar, eu vou para a sala." Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

"Não, esquece o que eu disse."

"Eu quero que sejas sincera quando alguma coisa te incomoda, Aria."

Eu olho para ele com determinação. _Era agora ou nunca!_ "Não era isto que eu te queria dizer… Eu sinto-me atraída por ti Ezra, eu não sei quanto tempo mais vou aguentar ter-te por perto sem te beijar ou ter o mínimo de contacto físico contigo." Eu apenas deixo escapar o meu pensamento e continuo a olha-lo nos olhos. Ele parecia muito chocado. "Por favor, diz alguma coisa." Ele continua sem dizer nada e eu levo isto como um mau sinal. "Desculpa, eu compreendo se quiseres que eu vá embora." Eu levanto-me e saio do quarto.

 _Como pude ser tão parva?_ Eu sabia que o sentimento não era mutuo e mesmo assim fiz má figura. Eu não sabia o que fazer por isso andei pela casa nervosa à espera do que estava para vir. _Eu estava a chorar. O silêncio dele não podia ser bom…_ Ele não me vai querer aqui nunca mais, eu abusei da sorte. _Eu tinha vergonha de mim._ Eu tinha tudo para estar bem e estraguei tudo outra vez.

"Aria?" Ezra estava atrás de mim quando me virei, ele parecia mais decidido do que ia fazer. Ele limpa às minhas lágrimas. "Eu não posso fazer mais isto." É AGORA… ele vai deixar-me na rua. Mas em vez de me empurrar pela porta da saída, ele beija-me com todo o fogo que um beijo cheio de paixão deve ter. Eu não podia pensar em mais nada sem ser ele, os lábios macios dele contra os meus, a mão dele na minha nuca a puxar-me ainda mais para o beijo e o corpo dele a fazer-me caminhar para trás até bater na bancada da cozinha. _Eu estava entre a espada e a parede metaforicamente falando, mas aqui a situação não era má eu estava a adorar cada segundo._ Quando dei por mim estava sentada na bancada com as pernas em volta da cintura do Ezra enquanto ele tinha a mão na minha coxa. Ele afasta-se um pouco de mim para respirar. "Acho que isto foi um pouco longe de mais, mas eu sinto o mesmo quando estou perto de ti Aria." Diz ele.

"Assustaste-me imenso, pensei que não me querias mais aqui em casa." Eu digo-lhe.

"Eu asseguro-te que vou ter a certeza que não vais a lado nenhum sem mim." Ele beija-me novamente antes de me levar para a cama, para acabarmos o nosso pequeno almoço.

* * *

Ezra tinha acabado de colocar o DVD do filme _It Happened One Night_ na televisão do quarto, estávamos abraçados na cama enquanto assistíamos. Eu sentia-me muito bem em ter Ezra tão perto de mim, parecia surreal ter uma relação tão forte com alguém que só me conhece por apenas alguns dias.

Era impressionante como tínhamos tanto em comum, ele adorava grandes clássicos tal como eu. Eu não tive acesso a eles por um longo período, mas quando estava com Ezra é como se o período em que vivi em prostituição tivesse desaparecido. Mesmo assim não me sinto segura enquanto não prenderem os responsáveis.

Os créditos finais do filme começam a passar na televisão e Ezra estava um pouco sonolento para prestar atenção. Eu não consigo evitar a fantasia que tenho com o Ezra a empurrar-me contra a cama para fazermos sexo escaldante. Eu não devia pensar nele dessa forma, no entanto era muito difícil evitar quando ele é um homem tão bonito e sexy. A minha mão estava entre as minhas pernas tentando aliviar alguma tensão discretamente sem que o Ezra repare. Infelizmente a campainha da porta tocou e o Ezra fica alerta. "Quem será?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"Eu vou ver." Ele levanta-se e veste umas calças para ir até à porta. _Felizmente ele nem reparou no que eu estava a fazer._

E se era alguém para me levar de volta… Ezra não teria hipóteses. _Temos um policia à porta._ Eu pensei para manter a calma. Alguns minutos depois ele volta.

"Quem era?" Pergunto ansiosa.

"Temos de ir à esquadra, parece que apanharam um suspeito."

"Temos de ir agora?" Pergunto depois de olhar pela janela e ver a chuva forte a bater na janela.

"Vamos vestir-nos e comer alguma coisa e depois vamos." Diz ele sentando-se ao meu lado. "Não tens de ficar preocupada eu vou esta lá sempre contigo."

* * *

"Ele não nos pode ver nem ouvir." Diz o detective Cavanaugh. "Este homem parece-lhe familiar?"

Estávamos atrás de um vidro, mas o homem estava mesmo a olhar para mim como se me pudesse ver. _Isso deixa-me assustada… Eu sabia quem ele era._ "De certeza que ele não me vê?"

"Absoluta."

"Ele é um dos guarda costas, ele chegou a agredir-me a última vez."

"É uma questão de poucas semanas para desmantelarmos toda a redes de tráfico." Diz ele guiando-me para fora da sala.

"Obrigada detective Cavanaugh."

"Nós vamos mantê-la informada." Ele aperta a minha mão e a de Ezra. "Srª Montgomery, Sr Fitz um resto de bom tarde."

Saímos da esquadra e entramos no carro do Ezra em silêncio. "Era um deles." Digo depois de me sentar.

"Estás bem?"

"Eu vou ficar." Digo com um ligeiro sorriso.

 **(Dia seguinte)**

"Ezra, está na hora de ires para o trabalho." Eu acordo-o gentilmente. Dou-lhe um beijo no rosto. "Acorda!"

"O que se passa?" Ezra parecia um pouco assustado por o ter acordado. "Estás bem?"

"Sim está tudo bem comigo Ezra, está na hora de ires para a escola. Está tudo à tua espera."

"És um anjo. Tens a certeza que queres que eu vá trabalhar hoje? Posso ficar em casa esta semana." Ele oferece.

"Eu fico bem, temos um policia à porta de casa. Eu não quero que pares a tua vida por minha causa."

"Eu pensava que já estava claro para ti que tu fazes parte da minha vida agora." Diz ele. Isso fez-me derreter um pouco, ele considerava-me parte da vida dele. _Isso queria dizer o quê? Onde eu entrava na vida dele?_

"O que isso quer dizer exactamente?"

Ele entrelaça os dedos dele nos meus e olhou-me nos olhos. _Um arrepio percorreu todo o meu corpo_. "Nós não falamos com calma do que aconteceu ontem. Talvez não tenha razão, somos estranhos, mas nos últimos dias… eu acho que estou a ficar apaixonado por ti."

"Eu não sei o que dizer." Os meus sentimentos estavam muito confusos. Eu tinha muita afeição por Ezra, mas acho que era muito cedo para dizer que o podia amar. _O amor destrói tudo, por isso não_ _sei se podia acreditar no amor… A tensão sexual entre nós por vezes era de cortar a respiração._ Ele ia beijar-me e eu tinha duas opções, deixar-me levar pelo momento ou afastar-me. Eu queria que ele me beijasse, que queria que ele me amasse. Eu sei que estava a ser egoísta… eu não podia lhe dar o amor que ele precisa. _Ainda não consigo!_ Eu devia ser sincera. "Ezra…" Mas antes que conseguisse acabar os lábios dele tocaram os meus. Não foi um beijo com necessidade como os trocados na cozinha. O beijo foi profundo, doce e carinhoso. Eu esforcei-me ao máximo para que ele tivesse o mesmo sentimento, eu não o queria desiludir. Quando nos afastamos eu estava totalmente sem palavras. Eu podia dizer que estava a começar a ficar viciada nele. Os nossos olhares continuam intensos e eu procuro a força que preciso para falar. "Vais chegar atrasado." Ele assente e levanta-se para se vestir e sair. _Se ele não saísse da cama eu iria saltar sobre ele até o fazer gritar o meu nome no seu orgasmo. O que estou a pensar…_ Só precisamos de algum tempo afastados um do outro para pensar melhor sobre nós sem a tensão sexual. Se realmente existe um _Nós_!

 **(15 minutos mais tarde)**

Ezra está bonito na sua roupa de professor. Ele acabou de comer o pequeno almoço que eu preparei e estava a verificar a mala pela última vez antes de ir embora.

"Ezra… Eu só quero ter a certeza que sabes que eu não te estou a afastar de mim. Eu quero que faças parte da minha vida. Tu foste uma coisa boa no meio do mal, eu não quero perder isso. Eu tenho medo de não poder… dar o que tu queres." Eu digo a última parte sem o olhar directamente. _Eu estava a falar se amor._

"Aria, eu sei que deve ser difícil para ti. Não te vou forçar a nada. Eu quero levar o teu ritmo e se disseres para parar eu vou parar. Só não queria esconder o que sinto por ti, mesmo que não seja recíproco." Ele estava a ser sincero. _Mal ele sabia que eu queria ir agora mesmo para a cama com ele, mas tínhamos de ir devagar eu não queria estragar tudo o que estávamos a construir._

"Desculpa por não conseguir fazer isso agora!"

"Não tens de pedir desculpa." Ele tinha um sorriso gentil e estava a encaminhar-se para a porta.

"Espera." Eu vou até à cozinha e pego na lancheira que eu preparei para o almoço dele. "Toma, é o almoço." Eu digo com um sorriso.

"Obrigada por cuidares de mim, Aria!"

Eu penteio-lhe alguns cabelos da testa e beijo-lhe o rosto antes de sair.

"Adeus, _Mr. Fitz_!"

"Bye, Miss Montgomery!" Ele rouba-me um breve beijo nos lábios com um sorriso maroto.

* * *

 **Ui o Ezra e a Aria estão a ficar cada vez mais apaixonados um pelo outro mesmo que a Aria não admita... Ela ama-o. ;) Espero que tenham gostado.**


	5. Chapter 5

O dia estava frio e chuvoso como o do dia anterior, a única diferença é que hoje tinha de aturar um bando de adolescente rebeldes. Por alguma razão sentia-me um pouco mais feliz e o nome dessa razão era _Aria_. Ela podia não dizer que se está a apaixonar por mim, mas eu podia ter sentido uma pequena faísca quando nos beijamos esta manhã. Ela preocupava-se comigo ao fazer o almoço para eu trazer e em cada atitude e gesto que ela tem. Aria estava a fazer um esforço para se ajustar como podia o mais depressa possível. _E a tensão sexual que estava à nossa volta parecia acelerar o processo, por vezes era difícil estar ao lado dela sem a tocar e outras tinha de inventar uma desculpa como ir à casa de banho ou ir beber água só para aliviar um pouco o clima. Será por isto que penso que estou apaixonado por ela?_ Eu não queria avançar para um clima sexual com ela, eu não queria que ela pensasse que a estou a usar.

* * *

Ezra: _O almoço estava óptimo. Obrigada princesa!_

Aria: _Ainda bem que gostaste ;) Estou a pensar fazer uma lasanha para o jantar!_

Ezra: _Isso parece delicioso! Estás a tentar conquistar-me com comida?_

Aria: _Por acaso não pensei nisso, mas é uma boa estratégia para conquistar o coração de um homem ;)_

Ezra: _Estás a conseguir! Precisas de alguma coisa do supermercado mais tarde?_

Aria: _Talvez um bom vinho, professor._

Eu podia dizer que isto era cliché, mas eu achava muito sexy quando ela se referia a mim como "professor" ou "Mr. Fitz". Eu fantasiava com a Aria encostada ao quadro de giz enquanto eu beijava cada centímetro de carne exposta e sabemos que isto só acaba com uma cena de sexo escaldante. Eu nunca tinha pensado nem imaginado nada assim com mais ninguém.

Ezra: _Vou encontrar um vinho perfeito para esta noite, chego por volta das 19h45m._

Aria: _Certo, fico à espera ansiosamente! -xoxo_

* * *

São 19h35m quando chego ao supermercado, depois de uma reunião de professores que parecia não ter fim. Em 5 minutos teria o vinho que prometi à Aria e em 10 minutos estaria em casa para o conforto do lar onde ela estaria à minha espera para aliviar a minha tensão do dia. Estar com ela acalma-me.

Estranhamente podia sentir como se alguém me estivesse a observar. Eu olho em volta, mas não havia nada de suspeito. Entro e saio com a minha compra. _E a sensação continua…_ Quando entro no carro tranco as portas e volto a olhar em volta do parque de estacionamento, mas nada parecia fora do normal. _Talvez seja só imaginação minha._

Conduzo até casa com o mesmo pressentimento de estar a ser seguido por alguém. Era difícil de provar isso, a cidade era muito movimentada. Entro no prédio e cumprimento o agente que estava à porta.

"Estou em casa, princesa!" Aviso quando entro e fecho a porta.

"Bem-vindo a casa!" Aria estava à minha frente e o meu queixo cai. Ela tinha um vestido simples com um padrão floral, mas ficava-lhe simplesmente perfeito. O cabelo caia em leves ondulações. Ela parecia um pouco tímida. _Ela era tão bonita assim…_

"Wow! Estás linda!"

Ela sorri. As marcas que ela tinha no corpo que tanto tentava esconder já tinham praticamente desaparecido. Ela vem até mim e começa a retirar a minha gravata. Eu prendo a minha respiração e engulo em seco. _Ela estava a deixar-me louco…_ Eu tinha a sorte de ter a rapariga mais bonita que já tinha colocados olhos por baixo do meu tecto. _Eu tinha de pensar noutra coisa._ "Cheira muito bem."

"Tenho a certeza que ainda sabe melhor." Ela diz isto com duplo sentido antes de me beijar profundamente. Era isto que eu precisava depois de um dia difícil. Ela estava a colocar tudo o que sente no beijo, eu podia sentir também. Ela era delicada, dominante e carinhosa. No nosso primeiro beijo na cozinha ela foi apenas selvagem. É como se não fosse a mesma pessoa, apesar de saber que por baixo de uma aparência de menina inocente se esconde uma mulher que sabe muito bem o que quer.

Ela ajuda-me a tirar o casaco e dá-me a mão para me levar até à mesa que estava preparada com a nossa refeição já servida. Não era um ambiente romântico, mas ela tinha feito um esforço para agradar. Eu abro a garrafa do vinho e sirvo um pouco para cada um e sento-me.

"O trabalho comeu bem?" Ela pergunta antes de provar o vinho.

"Sim, mas reuniões de professores são terríveis. Estou realmente cansado hoje."

"Espero que a lasanha te anime e que dê alguma energia também." Ela sorri para mim.

"Eu já estou muito mais animado só por chegar a casa e ser recebido desta forma." Ela cora um pouco. "Vamos experimentar a famosa lasanha?"

"Depois de ti. Quero a tua opinião primeiro." Diz ela.

Eu como a primeira garfada. "Deus! Isto é delicioso… és uma grande cozinheira."

"Obrigado."

Continuamos com um tema leve de conversa, principalmente sobre momentos divertidos das nossas vidas. Rapidamente a refeição tinha terminado e a garrafa de vinho deu outro animo à nossa conversa. Aria não parava de rir de todas as minhas piadas. Ela não deveria estar habituada a álcool.

"Espera ainda fiz mais uma coisa." Ela levanta-se e leva o meu prato e o dela para a cozinha. Ela traz outros pratos de sobremesa e volta para a cozinha. Quando volta ela tem um bolo de chocolate, como um aspecto maravilhoso.

"Não tinhas de fazer isto Aria…"

"Eu sei, mas eu passo muito tempo sozinha e tenho de fazer algo para me entreter que não seja estar sentada no sofá o dia inteiro." Ela senta-se. "Eu sei que tu gostas."

"Eu tenho a certeza que vou ficar mais gordo se continuar a comer assim."

"Eu não me importo." Diz ela com um sorriso maroto. "Podemos sempre gastar as calorias mais tarde."

Ela acabou de insinuar o que eu penso que ela insinuou? Ou era imaginação minha? Antes que eu pudesse perguntar a campainha toca. _Quem pode ser a esta hora?_ Eu levanto-me e vou atender. _Nicole._

"Eu pensei que fui claro quando disse que não te queria ver novamente." Eu disse sem emoção.

"Eu sei, mas o que te tenho a dizer é importante. E porque tens um agente da policia à porta?"

"Isso não te diz respeito."

"Quem é Ezra?" Pergunta Aria antes de ver Nicole.

Elas trocam um olhar por alguns segundos. Aria parecia confiante, mas Nicole parecia desconfortável.

"É melhor ires embora Nicole." Digo-lhe.

"Podemos falar a sós?" Pergunta Nicole.

"Eu não acho que seja uma boa ideia e se queres dizer alguma coisa podes dizer à frente da Aria."

"Ezra, eu… eu estou grávida." Diz Nicole. Aria tem uma longa ingestão de ar quando ela diz isto e podia sentir os olhos dela em mim.

Esta noticia cai como uma bomba neste momento. Ela estava a dizer indirectamente que eu era o pai? Mas como se nós já não tínhamos relações sexuais há meses? "O que eu tenho a ver com isso?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Eu contei ao James e ele expulsou-me de casa dele, tu foste a minha última opção."

"Só podes estar a brincar comigo… Tu queres ficar aqui em casa quando o teu amante te meteu na rua por estares grávida de um filho dele?"

"Sim."

"Eu sou a tua última opção? E a tua família? Porque não lhes contas o que aconteceu? Só podes ser louca por pensar que eu te vou aceitar de volta depois do que fizeste."

"Ezra, eu…"

"Não Nicole, tu fizeste a tua escolha. Eu tomei a minha e eu não te quero mais na minha vida. Eu ainda penso como é que pude gostar de uma pessoa tão egoísta… tu só consegues pensar em ti própria."

"Desculpa." Diz ela.

"Isso não resolve o que fizeste… e mesmo que resolvesse eu tenho a Aria." Eu podia sentir os olhos da Aria em mim outra vez. Tecnicamente a Aria apenas está a viver comigo, mas eu queria mais… eu sei disso agora.

"Estou a perceber. Adeus, Ezra." Nicole parecia chateada por eu ter avançado com a minha vida sem ela, mas eu não a tinha de agradar mais.

"Adeus." Eu fecho a porta e volto a olhar para Aria. Ela estava atrás de mim, não parecia chateada.

"O que querias dizer com o "tens-me agora"?" Pergunta ela.

"Eu não quero apresar a nossa relação, mas eu sei que não sou o único que sente a atracção. Eu não sei o que somos, mas eu já não posso imaginar a minha vida sem ti quando chego a casa do trabalho ou acordar sem estares comigo na cama todas as manhãs." Eu aproximo-me dela. "Eu sinto-me tão bem contigo… Eu quero que sintas que estás em casa comigo."

"Eu sinto-me em casa." Ela abraça-me firme. "Eu não tive uma vida até te conhecer… eu só te posso agradecer pelo que fizeste por mim até agora." Eu beijo-lhe a testa. "Não queres falar sobre isto?"

"Eu não quero falar mais da Nicole, ela faz parte do passado. Ela sabe o que fez por isso pode resolver a situação. Agora tenciono viver no presente e quero se estejas o meu futuro." Eu digo-lhe.

Ela beija-me suavemente e eu beijo-a de volta, por mais que eu não quisesse tivemos de nos separar.

"Eu não te quero desiludir e podes contar-me tudo o que quiseres." Diz ela.

 **(Dia seguinte)**

Cheguei à escola em segurança, mas a sensação de estar a ser seguido continuava. Eu não tinha dito nada a Aria para não a preocupar desnecessariamente. Envio-lhe uma mensagem a desejar bom dia já que ela ainda estava a dormir profundamente quando sai. A noite passada foi intensa devido à visita da Nicole e à minha confissão de sentimentos. Nós beijamo-nos intensamente a noite passada, mas não passou disso. Aria tinha levado bem ou pelo menos pareceu, mas era difícil dizer se era real depois de tudo o que ela bebeu.

A meio da aula da manhã recebo uma mensagem.

Aria: _Bom dia Ezra! Podias ter-me acordado para fazer um almoço apropriado. Estou a morrer de saudades tuas, volta depressa!_

Eu sorri quando li a mensagem, ligaria à hora de almoço para falar um pouco com ela.

* * *

"Estou a morrer de saudades tuas."

"Que exagero, Ezra."

"Tu disseste o mesmo na mensagem que me mandaste."

"Pois… mas eu nem tive chance de te ver hoje."

"É verdade, desculpa. Para minha defesa tu parecias um anjo a dormir, eu não queria estragar o momento."

"Não me estejas a usar como desculpa. A que horas voltas?"

"Vou sair por volta das 18h30m."

"Ok, estou à espera ansiosamente." Diz ela com o que eu podia dizer que era um sorriso.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo teu super apoio EzriaBeauty, este foi mais um capítulos com uma pequena ponte para algo maior... Aria está cada vez mais apaixonada posso ter a certeza e pelo que tenho agendado para escrever no próximo capitulo vai ser intenso, romântico e extremamente sexy. Ezra sente-se observado... O que pode querer dizer? ;)**

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado. Bjs**


	6. Chapter 6

Eram quase 20 horas e o Ezra ainda não estava em casa e eu estava cada vez mais preocupada. Ele devia ter chegado à pelo menos 1 hora atrás. Quando falamos à hora de almoço tudo parecia bem e ele parecia feliz. _Ele não me avisou de nenhum imprevisto._ Já liguei para ele 4 vezes e esta ia ser a quinta, ele não atende e eu deixo mensagem. "Ezra se ouvires isto por favor liga de volta ou manda uma mensagem. Eu estou preocupada."

Mais 1 hora passou e não havia sinal de Ezra. Eu vasculho no meio dos papéis da secretária dele e encontro o número da escola. Eu digito o número rapidamente no meu telemóvel. _Ninguém atende… A esta hora a escola deve estar fechada._ O Ezra também não atende. E se ele teve um acidente ou se alguém lhe fez mal por causa de mim?

Ligo para o único contactou que me pode ajudar agora. "Fala com o detective Cavanaugh."

"Boa noite, fala a Aria Montgomery."

"Boa noite. Está tudo bem?"

"Não, o Ezra ainda não chegou a casa do trabalho eu estou muito preocupada… Eu já liguei imensas vezes para ele e para a escola e ninguém atende." Eu explico.

"Mantenha a calma e faça o que fizer não saía de casa. Ele pode aparecer e legalmente não podemos começar uma busca em menos de 48 horas."

"Como? Ele pode estar ferido ou em perigo e não vão fazer nada?" Eu estava a desesperar. "Oiça… eu tenho a certeza que isto não é normal, nós falamos à hora de almoço e ele devia ter chegado a casa há pelo menos 2 horas. Ele não ficaria tanto tempo sem dizer nada. E se houve um acidente? Se aquelas pessoas sabem que ele me conhece e que estou a viver com ele… eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer…"

"Eu vou fazer alguns telefonemas e vou para aí." Diz ele.

"Obrigado."

* * *

"Eu não faço ideia de onde ele possa estar."

"Já tentou telefonar mais alguma vez?" Pergunta-me o detective Cavanaugh.

"Sim há cerca de 10 minutos." Eu tinha a perfeita noção do quão grave esta situação era, mas ninguém à minha volta parecia se importar o suficiente.

O telemóvel do detective toca e ele atende imediatamente. "Sim?" Alguém do outro lado diz alguma coisa. "Tem a certeza?" A outra pessoa fala outra vez. "Activem os meios de busca. Eu estou a caminho."

Isto não pode ser um bom sinal. "O que se passa?" Pergunto-lhe.

Ele não parecia ter boa cara. "O carro do Sr Fitz não saio do parque de estacionamento perto da escola e foram encontrados vestígios de sangue muito perto do veículo." Diz ele.

"Oh meu Deus!" _O que eles fizeram como o Ezra?_

"Vamos ter de voltar à esquadra, Sra Montgomery tem de vir comigo."

"Claro."

* * *

"Vamos conseguir localizar qualquer pessoa que tente comunicar consigo." Diz um dos polícias.

Eu estava cada vez mais ansiosa… só espero que o Ezra ainda esteja vivo… _No que estou a pensa? Claro que está vivo!_ O que posso fazer sem ele? Eu não tenho nada… ele disse que me amava, mas eu nem fui capaz de lhe dizer o mesmo… _E se nunca tivesse oportunidade de lhe dizer o quanto me importo com ele?_

"O sector 1 está limpo." Diz alguém.

"O que isso quer dizer?" Pergunto.

"Não encontraram ninguém no local que nos indicou onde viveu os últimos anos."

Eles levaram-no para outro lugar… mas onde? Eu não queria esperar mais tempo! Eu quero o Ezra nos meus braços agora! Eu quero ter a certeza que ele está são e salvo. Mas tudo o que eu tenho é _NADA!_ Não havia nenhuma pista… O meu telemóvel começa a tocar. Todos ficaram em silêncio.

"É desconhecido…" O meu coração batia cada vez mais depressa.

"Atenda e coloque em alta voz, tente fazer um dialogo normal e nunca refira a policia." Diz o detective Cavanaugh.

Eu faço o que ele manda. "Estou? Quem fala?"

"Oh gatinha… Não me digas que já não te lembras de mim?" Ouvir aquela voz despertou em mim muitos sentimentos e o maior era raiva, eu queria matá-lo.

"O que queres?"

"Que maus modos… vou ter de te castigar mais tarde." Diz ele. "Eu não consigo perdoar o que tu fizeste. Fugir? Para viveres com o teu… não sei… Amigo? Namorado? Amante? Pensas que sou parvo, Aria? Eu sei bem que já dormiste com ele. Tu és uma puta." Os insultos dele já não me feriam.

"Onde é que ele está?"

"Ele está aqui."

"Prova!"

"Ele quer falar contigo…" Ouve um curto silêncio. "Aria, não faças nada do que ele disser…" Era a voz inconfundível do Ezra, mas antes que ele pudesse continuar ouvi uma pancada forte. Eu não consegui conter as lágrimas, eu não era forte o suficiente.

"Ouve bem." Era outra vez a voz daquele verme nojento. "Eu quero o dinheiro dele por te ter usado e tu tens de voltar para mim… caso contrário ele morre e tu terás um castigo muito pior. Tens até à manhã de manhã! Depois combinamos o local, linda e já sabes nada de policia."

Antes que pudesse responder ele desliga. Ainda estavam todos em silêncio, talvez à espera que eu dissesse alguma coisa. Mas eu quebrei… Eu não tinha mais força para resistir. Eu arrastei um monte de gente para esta situação e agora o Ezra estava a sofrer as minhas consequências. Eu não podia permitir.

"Tenho outra opção?" Pergunto para o detective Cavanaugh.

"Temos uma localização senhor." Diz um dos policias.

"Certo, precisamos de uma equipa de busca. Estamos a lidar com uma situação se sequestro com pedido de resgate, quero todos concentrados neste assunto. Vamos cerca-los." Eles estavam a deixar a sala e eu sigo-os.

"A Aria fica aqui." Diz ele.

"Não! Eu quero ir… eu não consigo ficar aqui nem mais um minuto, eu tenho de ver com os meus próprios olhos se o Ezra está bem."

"É perigoso! O protocolo…" Eu corto-o. "Eu não quero saber do protocolo, eu quero ver o Ezra e saber que ele está bem. Eu posso ficar no carro, eu só quero ir." Eu tento convence-lo.

"Muito bem."

* * *

"Porque está a demorar tanto tempo? Não é aqui?" Pergunto.

"Sim, mas temos um refém. Não podemos ser precipitados." Responde o policia que estava comigo. "Temos o elemento surpresa a nosso favor, enquanto eles não souberem que estamos aqui é óptimo."

Eu podia ver o cenário ao longe. Um velho edifício industrial abandonado nos subúrbios da cidade. Podia ver poucas luzes, e algumas pessoas a moverem-se lá dentro. Haviam policias em toda a parte preparados para entrar lá dentro e já tinham uma ambulância preparada a poucos minutos de distância. Eu estava impaciente, eu queria o Ezra aqui e agora. Doía pensar que estamos apenas a alguns metros um do outro e não nos podemos ver. Eu quero saber se ele está bem e dizer-lhe o quanto o amo. _Sim, eu amo o Ezra!_ Ele é tudo para mim e eu quero que ele saiba disso. _Só espero que não seja tarde de mais._

Cada vez há mais movimentos e posso jurar que vi algum policias entrar. Poucos minutos depois ouço tiros. _Oh Deus!_ E se atingirem o Ezra? E se ele morrer?

O rádio do policia começa a transmitir várias mensagens. " _Precisamos de uma ambulância, temos um individuo ferido. Rápido uma ambulância. Precisamos de reforços."_ Vejo mais policias entrarem. Tudo parecia estar a acontecer rápido demais e eu nem sei o que posso fazer. As ambulâncias aparecem. Existe movimentação perto da entrada e entram cada vez mais policias.

"O que está a acontecer?"

"Provavelmente estão a verificar a segurança de todo o edifício ou a capturar os responsáveis."

"E já encontraram o Ezra?"

"Não sei."

 _"Vítima encontrada tragam os paramédicos. O edifício está limpo."_ Grita o rádio.

"Parece que já o encontraram."

Os meus olhos não saíram nem um minuto da porta principal. "Podemos ir mais perto?"

Começam a sair indivíduos algemados. Eu podia reconhecer alguns deles. "Claro."

Saíram alguns policias em macas para o hospital, provavelmente feridos pelos tiros trocados anteriormente e até agora nenhum deles era o Ezra. Esperei mais uns minutos. Então ao longe vejo sair uma médica com o homem que eu podia dizer que era o Ezra pela roupa que tinha vestida. Ele podia andar por ele mesmo. _Isso é bom!_ Eu salto para fora do carro e corro até ele. Assim que ele repara em mim abre os braços instintivamente para mim abraçar. Estar nos braços do Ezra era a melhor sensação do mundo.

Eu olho melhor para o rosto dele, feridas no lábio, sangue no nariz, um olho negro e inchado. Ele percebe a minha preocupação. "Não te preocupes eu estou bem agora." Ele assegura-me.

"Eu tive tanto medo de te perder… eu estava tão assustada!"

"Tudo vai ficar bem, princesa." Ele beija a minha testa, mas arrepende-se pela dor que sentia no lábio.

Eu sigo-o até à ambulância onde a médica limpa todo o sangue da cara dele. Ezra gemia com as dores do álcool sobre as feridas. "Vamos ter de ir ao hospital para fazer pontos no lábio." Diz a médica. Ezra apenas concorda.

Eu não saí do lado dele nem por um segundo. Ele parecia um pouco fraco… Ele tinha de descansar.

* * *

Eu abro a porta do apartamento do Ezra, ele seguia atrás de mim.

"Senta-te e descansa, eu vou arranjar alguma coisa para comeres." Eu digo-lhe. Não me dirigi imediatamente à cozinha, fiquei um pouco a observá-lo enquanto se sentava. _Ele ainda tinha dor._ "Queres alguma coisa em especial?"

"Qualquer coisa está bem por mim." Eu assenti e fui preparar alguma coisa que ele pudesse comer sem dificuldade.

Eu podia parecer calma por fora. Eu tinha de transmitir a sensação de segurança para o Ezra, mas a minha cabeça estava perdida em pensamentos "e se" eu podia ter perdido o Ezra esta noite. Eu nem fui capaz de dizer as malditas palavra "Eu amo-te". Para minha defesa nenhum dos momentos que tive com ele até agora pareciam suficientemente íntimos para lhe dizer algo tão importante para mim. Eu encosto-me na bancada da cozinha e choro em silêncio se o Ezra me visse chorar ele ia ficar preocupado comigo e isso era a última coisa que eu queria por isso limpo rapidamente as lágrimas.

Antes que conseguisse tirar algo para começar a preparar, podia sentir o braço do Ezra em volta da minha cintura. "O que fazes aqui? Devias estar a descansar no sofá."

"Eu senti a tua falta… Estás bem?" Ele ainda conseguia ver o meu nariz e os olhos vermelhos de ter chorado há poucos minutos atrás. Eu desvio a cara para ele não ver.

"Sim, está tudo óptima." Eu minto e vou procurar alguma coisa no frigorífico. "Uma salada é bom para ti?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim." Ainda podia sentir os olhos dele em mim. "Aria, não tens de fugir do assunto. Eu quero que fales comigo, podes dizer o que sentes."

Ele queria que eu lhe dissesse tudo, então é isso que ele vai ter. "Ok… o que queres que eu diga? Que me senti uma merda quando não podia fazer nada para te ajudar? Que estava tão assustada que não podia pensar quando aquele monstro te colocou no telefone? O meu coração literalmente parou por alguns segundos quando ouvi os tiros… Eu estava com tanto medo de perder a única pessoa que amo que não podia pensar em mais nada. É nisso que estou a pensar agora… e se te tivesse perdido? A culpa disto é toda minha." Eu não consegui continuar, nem conseguia ver o Ezra graças a todas as lágrimas que não consegui controlar.

Os braços dele estavam à minha volta, eu continuei a chorar na camisa dele. "Eu estou aqui agora e a culpa não é tua. Tu não podes controlar as pessoas que me prenderam."

"Sim, mas as pessoas não te teriam raptado se eu não estivesse na tua vida."

"Aria, ter-te na minha vida não é um erro. Eu preferia ter passado muito pior só para te ter comigo, eu amo-te."

"Eu também te amo, Ezra." Eu digo-lhe olhando-o nos olhos.

"Eu queria tanto beijar-te agora." Diz ele um pouco frustrado.

"Eu também." Digo com um tímido sorriso. Penteio delicadamente o cabelo que estava na testa e beijo-lhe o rosto com todo o cuidado para não o magoar. "Acho que isto é o melhor que vais conseguir nos próximos dias."

Ele dá-me um pequeno sorriso sem forçar a ferida.

"Agora vai descansar, eu vou tratar do resto."

Já era tarde quando o Ezra conseguiu acabar de comer.

"Eu sei que é tarde, mas o que achas de um banho?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Isso parece-me muito agradável." Diz ele.

Eu levanto-me para encher a banheira e coloco alguma sais de espuma na água morna. Ezra aparece atrás de mim, livrando-se da roupa desconfortável do trabalho. "Queres ajuda?"

"Estes botões são terríveis." Eu aproximo-me deve ajudando-o a tirar a camisa. _Eu gostava de fazer isto noutras circunstâncias…_ Assim que se vê livre da camisa, eu podia ver alguns hematomas nas costelas. "Ezra… Eu sinto muito." Eu toco no local com medo de o magoar.

"Hey… Eu não te quero a ouvir pedir desculpa novamente." Mesmo tendo o lábio inchado e com pontos ele baixa-se para me beijar. Foi rápido, mas necessário.

"Eu vou deixar-te descansado." Eu ia sair quando ele me puxa para ele novamente.

"Toma banho comigo." Ele podia ver algumas dúvidas nos meus olhos. "Eu prometo que me perto bem, eu só quero ter um momento mais intimo contigo." Diz ele.

"Está bem." Eu começo a tirar as minhas roupas quando Ezra já estava nu. _Oh Deus… Ele é lindo!_ Ele entra na banheira e fecha os olhos encostando a cabeça, ele parecia estar mais relaxado. Eu retiro o resto das minhas roupas e junto-me a ele. Quando coloco o primeiro pé dentro de água ele ajuda-me a entrar sem o magoar. A banheira era pequena para nós os dois por isso mesmo eu estava praticamente no colo dele. Eu podia ver o quão cansado o Ezra estava só de olhar para os seus olhos, agarro a esponja e começo a passa-la nos seus ombros e pescoço, descendo lentamente para o peito e abdómen. Isto estava a tomar um rumo errado estava a parecer erótico, aumentando ainda mais a tensão entre nós. _Não era essa a minha intenção._ Eu paro fazendo com que o Ezra voltasse a olhar para mim. "Eu não devia ter ficado." Ele puxa-me para ele fazendo-me suspirar quando estou a apenas alguns centímetros do peito dele. Podia sentir o pénis dele contra a minha entrada. "Ezra…" Ele estava fraco e tinha de descansar, mas mesmo assim ele queria-me.

"Aria, eu…" Ele parecia envergonhado com a própria atitude.

"Shhh…" Eu sussurro perto da orelha dele, seguindo para baixo onde lhe beijei e mordisquei o pescoço. Ele parecia estar a gostar por isso continuei. Eu deslizo uma das mãos até ao pénis dele, massajando-o.

"Oh Aria!" Ele deixa escapar e puxa-me ainda mais para ele.

"Estou a ver que gostas." Eu olho-o nos olhos nunca parando de massajar a cabeça do seu pénis.

"Eu não estou a gostar, estou a adorar!" Diz ele com voz rouca.

"Eu nunca quis fazer sexo sem protecção antes, mas eu quero fazê-lo contigo." Eu digo-lhe. "Eu sei que estás cansado…"

"Eu estou bem. Eu quero tanto fazer isto contigo, Aria." Diz-me ele. "Eu só não quero que o faças se não te sentires bem com isso."

"Eu quero! Eu vou fazer tudo por ti." Digo-lhe. Eu elevo-me um pouco para alinhar o pénis dele com a minha entrada e desço sobre ele lentamente. A sensação de ser preenchida por ele é maravilhosa e quando eu estou completamente sentada sobre ele ambos gememos de prazer. Começo a cavalgar sobre ele lentamente e vou aumentado a velocidade. Entre gemidos e caricias o Ezra beija-me nos lábios esquecendo a dor. "Eu estou muito perto de …" Ezra massaja o meu clítoris exigente e não tardou para ter o meu orgasmo. Eu grito o nome dele. Todo o meu corpo treme, mas eu não paro até que ele tenha o dele também. Eu mudo o movimento, moendo sobre ele.

"Aria…" Eu aumento ainda mais a velocidade.

"Vá lá Ezra! Eu quero sentir o teu esperma quente dentro de mim." Sussurrar estas palavras foi o suficiente para levar o Ezra ao orgasmo.

Retirei-o de mim. Senti-me desiludida, mas ao mesmo tempo satisfeita. Eu queria mais dele, eu queria que ele estivesse bem para continuar o que começamos no quarto talvez noutra posição. Ele estava exausto, este foi um longo dia para os dois. Podíamos continuar noutra altura. E sei que teremos de falar sobre o que isto significa, mas não agora.

A água na banheira já estava fria. "É melhor sairmos antes que fiquemos doentes." Ele apenas concorda. Eu saio e enrolo uma toalha em mim. "Ops…" O chão da casa de banho era uma grande poça de água. "Eu vou limpar isto num instante, vai para o quarto veste o pijama e fica confortável eu vou lá estar num instante." Digo enquanto ele enrola uma toalha em si mesmo.

"Fico à espera, amor." Diz ele antes de sair.

Eu fico um pouco chocada quando ele se refere a mim como "amor", mas parecia tão correto e sincero. _Eu adorei!_ Eu limpo e arrumo tudo rapidamente e volto para o quarto.

Ele já estava deitado muito sonolento, eu visto-me e deito-me ao lado dele. Abraço-me confortavelmente a ele. "Eu amo-te, Ezra! Não voltes a assustar-me assim nunca mais."

"Acabou Aria, estás livre novamente."

"Graças a ti! Agora descansa Ezra, precisas das tuas forças."

Os dois adormecemos, eu embalada pelo som do coração do Ezra.

* * *

 **Obrigada pelo teu apoio EzriaBeauty, como eu disse este foi capitulo foi intenso, romântico e extremamente sexy. Daqui para a frente vão ter vários saltos no tempo e os 2 pontos de vista das personagens vão aparecer no mesmo capitulo.**

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado. Bjs**


	7. Chapter 7

**1 ano depois**

PV Ezra

"Cheguei!" Depois de mais um dia de trabalho sabia bem chegar a casa. Aria entrou na faculdade na Califórnia e quando soube não pensei duas vezes em mudar-me com ela.

"Estou no escritório." Diz Aria.

Eu paro na ombreira da porta observando-a. Ela estava concentrada num trabalho para a faculdade. Eu vou até ela e beijo-lhe o rosto. "Precisas de ajuda?"

"Não, eu estou a conseguir sozinha." Diz ela com um sorriso bonito. Uma coisa que aprendi sobre ela é que é muito orgulhosa para pedir ajuda. Ela procura a solução sozinha por mais difícil que seja.

"Tens a certeza?" Eu volto a beijar-lhe a bochecha.

"Eu estou quase a acabar e hoje é sexta, sabes o que isso quer dizer." Diz ela piscando-me o olho.

"Claro que sim, hoje podemos ter um tempo só para nós!"

Aria tinha aulas todos os dias, trabalhos para fazer ou saídas com alguns colegas e ao fim de semana trabalhava em part-time numa livraria próxima da faculdade. Ela conseguiu uma bolsa e eu insisti em pagar todos os gastos em casa, mas ela era teimosa de mais para aceitar então ela ficou com o trabalho. O que apenas nos deixava a noite de sexta, sábado e domingo para estarmos juntos. Nós tínhamos começado a namorar oficialmente no inicio das férias de natal do ano passado cerca de 1 semana depois de ter sigo sequestrado. A nossa relação é forte nós tínhamos discussões normais, mas eram aquelas discussões saudáveis que acabavam sempre com beijos apaixonados ou com uma noite de amor.

"Exactamente, eu preciso que vás ao supermercado comprar alguns mantimentos a lista está na porta do frigorífico. Quando voltares eu já terei acabado isto e vou estar à tua espera." Ela beija-me nos lábios.

"Certo, eu vou ser rápido." Beijo-a de volta, pego a lista e saio.

Quando chego ao supermercado dou uma rápida vista de olhos na lista.

 _\- Ovos_

 _\- Massa_

 _\- Arroz_

 _\- Azeite_

 _\- Cebolas_

 _\- Leite_

 _\- Cereais_

 _\- Natas_

 _\- Morangos_

 _\- Preservativos ;)_

Os últimos itens deixaram-me com um sorriso parvo no rosto, ela tinha feito de propósito e ainda colocou um _smile_ a piscar o olho. Esta rapariga vai ser a minha ruína, num bom sentido. Eu amo-a mais do que tudo!

PV Aria

Eu acabei rapidamente o meu trabalho e aprecei-me para me preparar. Esta noite eu tinha uma pequena surpresa preparada para ele. Antes de voltar para casa comprei uma saia plissada de estudante e uma camisa branca. Eu não sei porquê mais tinha esta fantasia por realizar e hoje parecia o dia perfeito para isso. Hoje fazia 1 ano desde a nossa primeira vez e eu queria que fosse um pouco diferente. Eu sei que os homens não são bons a relembrar datas importante, mas eu também não fazia questão que ele soubesse. Eu queria que fosse realmente uma surpresa. A pista na lista de compras foi só uma pequena provocação pessoal. Tenho a certeza que ele percebeu a mensagem.

Visto-me e prendo o cabelo num rabo de cavalo. Não me preocupei com a maquilhagem o Ezra sempre gostou de me ver sem ela ou muito simples. Oiço o Ezra a destrancar a porta da frente, ele deixa o saco das compras na bancada da cozinha.

"Senti a sua falta, Mr Fitz." Ele olha para mim de alto a baixo e abre a boca sem saber o que dizer. Eu dou-lhe um sorriso atrevido. "Eu queria pedir desculpa por ser uma menina impertinente esta semana. Eu sei que tenho de ser castigada agora. Eu fui uma menina má." Eu mordo o lábio inferior e dou-lhe um olhar inocente.

" _Oh Deus…_ E que castigo sugere Miss Montgomery?" Ele estava apenas a um passo de mim.

"Talvez algumas palmadas senhor."

Ezra puxa-me para a sala e senta-se no sofá puxando-me para o colo dele deixando-me na posição ideal para receber o meu "castigo". "Eu acho que 5 palmadas é o suficiente." Diz Ezra.

"Sim, senhor." Ele levanta a minha saia e vê as cuecas que fio dental pretas que eu tinha escolhido para esta noite.

Ele toma uma longa ingestão de ar. "A menina gosta de ser muito impertinente." Ele diz com um leve sorriso. Ele dá-me a primeira palmada, bastante leve.

"Eu acho que fui uma menina muito, muito má. Eu mereço mais força Mr Fitz!" Ele dá-me uma segunda palmada com mais força que me faz morder o lábio inferior. "Eu acho que vou aprender a lição assim." Digo.

"Conta, em voz alta!" Diz ele. E dá-me outra palmada.

"Três!"

"Quatro!"

"Cinco!"

"Miss Montgomery? Aprendeu a lição?" Ele pergunta-me ajudando-me a sentar-me ao lado dele.

"Oh sim, eu só acho que gosto de quebrar as regras." Eu subo no colo dele e desaperto alguns botões da minha camisa deixando-o ver o meu peito e o soutien preto correspondente.

"Estou a ver que a Miss Montgomery precisa de um tratamento especial." Diz ele correndo as mãos ao longo das minhas coxas.

Eu tiro-lhe a gravata e começo a desfazer os botões da camisa. "Eu sei que o Mr Fitz deve ter muita tensão acumulada desta semana, eu só quero ajudar." Eu beijo-lhe o pescoço.

"A menina já devia saber que quem manda sou eu." Ele levanta-me no colo deixando-me de surpresa e eu prendo as pernas na sua cintura. Ele encosta-me contra a parede mais próxima e ataca o meu pescoço fugazmente. "Seduzir um professor é proibido." Ele sussurra ao meu ouvido.

"Mas é tão bom!" Eu digo beijando-o profundamente. Foi um beijo selvagem que já não trocávamos há muito tempo. A tensão sexual entre nós estava insuportável.

"Eu não posso tolerar este comportamento." Ele começa a massajar o meu clítoris.

PV Ezra

Ela estava tão molhada e pronta para mim. "Só as meninas impertinentes é que ficam tão molhadas." Eu digo-lhe, ela estava a adorar. Eu paro e ela faz um som de descontentamento. Ela estava frustrada. Este era o castigo.

"Por favor, Ezra!" Diz ela desesperada.

"Não se trata o professor pelo primeiro nome, vou ter de a castigar novamente." Eu empurro dois dedos nas suas dobras molhadas fazendo-a gemer alto. Quando a sinto próxima do clímax retiro os dedos deixando-a ainda mais frustrada.

"Desculpe-me Mr Fitz." Eu levo-a para o quarto e deito-a na cama. Eu volto a fazer o mesmo e eu podia dizer que ela estava cada vez mais aborrecida. Ela leva a própria mão até ao seu centro molhado para obter a própria libertação, mas eu impeço-a e prendo-lhe as mãos com a gravata que ainda tinha no pescoço. "Podemos levar isto pelo caminho mais fácil, podes pedir desculpa e pedir ajuda para resolver algum problema. Eu estou aqui para ajudar."

"Desculpe Mr Fitz, eu sou uma menina muito impertinente… Eu só adoraria que o professor empurra-se o seu pénis maravilhoso dentro de mim, eu amaria ter um orgasmo. Por favor!" Diz um pouco desesperada.

"Eu amaria fazer isso por si Miss Montgomery." Eu vejo-me livre de toda a roupa da Aria e minha. E entro dentro dela de uma só vez, fazendo-a gemer alto. As estucadas eram rápidas e precisas, ela gemia quanto mais fundo eu ia. Eu chupo o pescoço dela deixando a minha marca nela, eu adorava cada marca que eu lhe fazia. Os mamilos dela estavam duros e pediam toda a minha atenção, eu chupo com força cada um. Aria grita de prazer, este era o meu som favorito.

Quando começo a sentir a Aria a tremer posso dizer que ela está muito perto de ter a sua libertação, tal como eu. Ela tem o seu orgasmo e eu retiro-me dela antes que tivesse o meu. _Eu queria outra posição._ Deixo-a respirar um pouco. "Isto foi incrível!" Diz ela.

"Ainda não acabou." Digo-lhe. Eu sento-me e ajudo-a a sentar-se sobre mim.

"Será que pode tirar a restrição?" Ela pergunta.

"Claro, isso depende se vais ser uma menina boa ou uma menina má." Eu digo-lhe.

Ela sussurra ao meu ouvido. "Eu tenciono ser irresistivelmente má."

Eu sorri. "Eu vou retirar." Eu tiro-lhe o nó da gravata do pulso.

As mãos dela estão no meu cabelo puxando-me para mais um beijo selvagem. "Mr Fitz, eu quero-o ouvir a gritar o meu nome bem alto." Ela morde o lábio. Ela encaixa-se perfeitamente em mim e começa a balançar lentamente, num ritmo quase torturante.

"Oh Deus!" Eu empurro-me para ela tentando criar mais fricção, mas ela pára.

"Se o professor continuar eu vou ter de parar." Ela ameaça.

"Continue por favor Aria."

Ela sorri e continua um pouco mais rápido do que anteriormente. "Gosta assim, não é?" Ela pergunta ao meu ouvido.

"Eu amo!" Eu puxo-a para outro beijo não puramente selvagem, mas com algum amor à mistura. Ela acelera um pouco mais e massaja o seu próprio clítoris. Eu queria fazer isso para ela então retiro a mão dela substituindo-a pela minha.

"Tens uma mão mágica!" Ela aumenta ainda mais a velocidade depois de mais um orgasmo, senti o ligeiro aperto e pouco tempo depois também eu tive o meu orgasmo dentro dela gemendo o seu nome. Beijamo-nos por mais alguns minutos antes de ela sair de cima de mim.

"Não tens ideia de à quanto tempo tinha esta fantasia." Digo-lhe.

Ela olha ainda ofegante. "Porque nunca me disseste?" Ela pergunta.

"Não sei, só pareceu estranho já que eu sou um professor."

"Eu acho que podíamos repetir outro dia, eu adorei Ezra." Ela abraça-se a mim. "Eu amo-te!"

Os nossos corpos estavam suados pela intensa actividade anterior. "Eu também te amo! Devíamos tomar um duche."

Aria sorri. "Está preparado para outra rodada?"

Eu sorri para ela. "Eu estou sempre preparado."

Poucos minutos depois os nossos gemidos começaram, Aria estava no meu colo enquanto eu a mantinha contra a parece do chuveiro. Agora não era selvagem não era o Mr Fitz nem a Miss Montgomery, mas sim o Ezra e a Aria no seu profundo amor um pelo outro.

 **1 ano depois**

PV Ezra

Eu estou extremamente nervoso para dizer o mínimo, há apenas alguns dias comprei um anel para pedir a Aria em casamento. Nós conhecemo-nos há 2 anos e eu tinha a certeza que ela é a mulher da minha vida. Nós praticamente já vivemos uma vida de casados, só faltava o casamento para tornar tudo oficial. Eu convidei-a para um encontro esta noite, íamos jantar a um restaurante agradável e então eu iria pedir. Eu só não sei se vou ter a coragem suficiente para fazer a pergunta. Olho uma última vez para o anel com um pequeno diamante antes de o guardar. Nada me deixará mais orgulhoso do que apresentar a Aria como minha noiva.

Aria entra pela porta da frente naquele momento. _Foi por pouco!_ "Estou muito atrasada?" Ela dá-me um beijo rápido. Ela teve aulas até mais tarde hoje.

"Não, mas tens apenas uma hora para te preparares." Digo-lhe.

"1 hora? Oh Deus! Tenho de me despachar." Ela vai para o quarto e fecha a porta.

Eu apenas sorri, sentei-me no sofá e tentei ver TV para me distrair um pouco. Cerca de uma hora depois a Aria sai do quarto com um vestido vermelho, casaco preto e uns sapatos de salto alto pretos. ( **como na série** ) "Wow! Estás linda!" Eu beijo-a. "Podemos adiar o nosso encontro e apenas ficar aqui." Eu sugiro.

"Nem pensar, não tive todo este trabalho para ficar entre 4 paredes." Eu beijo-a tentando convencê-la. "Talvez mais tarde isso possa acontecer. Agora vamos!" Ela dá-me a mão.

Estávamos a ter uma noite muito agradável na companhia um do outro. Aria parecia ter um brilho diferente esta noite, ela parecia linda e eu só posso pensar na sorte que tive naquele dia chuvoso em que apenas andei na rua sem destino. _E se eu não tivesse saído de casa para a procurar? Eu teria perdido o amor da minha vida…_

"O que se passa Ezra?"

"Só estava a pensar como tive sorte em te ter conhecido… A minha vida poderia ter sido muito diferente se não nos tivéssemos cruzado naquele dia."

"Eu não podia ter tido mais sorte." Diz ela com um sorriso gentil.

"Há dois anos que nos conhecemos, mas já posso dizer que experimentamos muito mais coisas do que os casais convencionais. Eu partilho tudo contigo, eu daria a minha vida por ti, eu farei qualquer coisas para te manter feliz. Eu amo-te!" Eu levanto-me e ajoelho-me ao lado da cadeira dela.

"O que estás a fazer Ezra? As pessoas estão a olhar para nós!" Ela olha em volta antes de olhar para mim. Eu pego as duas mãos dela nas minhas.

"Eu já não sei viver sem ti. Aria Montgomery aceitas casar comigo?"

Ela fica alguns segundo a olhar para mim chocada. "Oh Meu Deus, Ezra! Sim, eu vou casar contigo. Mil vezes sim!" Ela diz com um sorriso antes de me beijar. Eu tiro a caixa com o anel e coloco-lho no dedo. "Não tinhas de comprar um anel, eu teria aceitado na mesma." Diz ela com um dos sorrisos mais bonitos que eu já vi.

"Eu não me sentiria bem se não tivesse um anel. Eu sei que fiz a pergunta, mas não posso acreditar que estamos noivos."

"Já pensaste numa data para o casamento?" Ela pergunta-me.

"Nós já levamos praticamente uma vida de casados, mas eu preferia que acabasses a faculdade e depois podíamos gozar de algum tempo só para nós sem preocupações e uma lua de mel inesquecível."

"Isso parece-me bem!" Diz ela com um lindo sorriso.

 **1 ano depois**

PV Aria

Eu giro nervosamente o anel de noivado que representava o nosso amor. Eu não podia deixar de estar nervosa. _Qual será a reacção do Ezra? E eu ainda tinha mais 2 anos na faculdade para terminar o curso…_

"Estou em casa, princesa!" Diz Ezra fechando a porta da frente, mas eu nem respondo. Parecia que tinha um nó na garganta que não me deixava falar. Em vez de ir ter com ele continuei sentada na beira da cama, muito nervosa para pensar de uma forma racional. "Aria?" Ezra esta dentro do quarto agora. "Está tudo bem, princesa?" Ezra pergunta enquanto me vê girar o anel de noivado no meu dedo.

Eu não respondo imediatamente. "Sim."

Ele senta-se ao meu lado puxando-me para ele. Eu só aceito e descanso um pouco no seu ombro. "Sabes que me podes dizer tudo o que te incomoda. Eu amo-te, Aria! Nada vai mudar isso."

"Mas o que eu te tenho para dizer vai mudar a nossa vida." Eu continuo a olhar para o anel.

"Estás a assustar-me Aria. O que se passa? Estás doente?" Ele incentiva-me a falar.

Eu afasto-me dele, pego as suas duas mãos nas minhas e olho-o nos olhos. "Eu não estava à espera que isto acontecesse Ezra, não tão cedo… Eu estou grávida." Eu mordo o lábio inferior.

"A sério?" Ele parecia um pouco chocado, mas ao mesmo tempo feliz. Eu só conseguia ver todas as expressões faciais dele em apenas alguns segundos.

"Sim, eu fiz 2 testes esta manhã. Os dois foram positivos." Eu digo-lhe.

"Nós vamos mesmo ser pais?" Eu apenas concordo à sua pergunta. "Tu queres manter o bebé?" Ele pergunta.

"Um aborto está fora de questão. Eu quero o bebé, Ezra." Eu digo-lhe.

"Eu percebo que isto não estava nós planos, mas eu estou incrivelmente feliz. Nós vamos conseguir superar isto justos, eu prometo! Não tenhas medo, eu vou estar sempre contigo." Ele beija a minha testa e depois a minha barriga. Isso faz-me sorrir, ele tinha levado isto muito melhor do que eu podia imaginar.

"Eu vou marcar uma consulta no médico. Queres ir comigo?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Claro que vou contigo, eu vou estar sempre contigo aconteça o que acontecer."

"Eu não sei bem com vai ser o meu próximo ano na faculdade… talvez deva parar um ano para ficar com o bebé." Eu digo-lhe.

"Nós podemos tratar disso vais tarde, só não te esqueças que eu estou aqui para ajudar." Ele dá-me um beijo apaixonado.

* * *

Depois da consulta eu e o Ezra voltamos para casa. "Eu sei que é cedo Ezra, mas tu gostavas que fosse um menino ou uma menina?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"Eu sei que isto é o que toda a gente diz, mas o mais importante é ter saúde… Eu vou amá-lo sempre independentemente de ser menino ou menina. Apesar disso eu gostava de ter outra princesa na minha vida, linda como a mãe."

Eu sorri para ele. "Eu gostava de ter um menino bonito e charmoso como o pai."

"Parece que apenas um de nós vai acertar." Ele diz provocando-me.

"Vamos saber em poucos meses."

* * *

PV Ezra

Eu não podia estar mais feliz, hoje ira saber o sexo do nosso bebé. Aria e eu estamos muito animados. Eu não conseguia parar de beijar a barriga da Aria. Ela estava de 20 semanas agora e eu achava-a cada dia mais linda.

"Estás pronta?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Sim a consulta é dentro de 30 minutos temos de ser rápidos." Ela diz saindo à minha frente.

Assim que entramos no consultório a médica pede algumas informações, mede a pressão arterial, pesa, mede a barriga e analisa os resultados da Aria. Tendo em conta tudo isto dá-nos algumas orientações. "Estão pronto para saber o sexo do vosso bebé?"

"Absolutamente." Dizemos os dois em uníssono.

"Aria deite-se e levante a blusa." Aria fez o que foi pedido e eu sentei-me na cadeira ao lado dela. A médica passou o gel e não tardou para vermos o nosso bebé na máquina de ultrassom. A médica continua a passar o aparelho pela barriga da Aria. "Já pensaram em alguns nomes?" Ela pergunta.

"Na verdade, estamos à espera para saber o sexo." Eu digo à mulher.

Ela continua a olhar para o ecrã e faz uma pequena careta. "Está tudo bem?" Pergunta a Aria ao perceber a mudança de expressão da médica.

"Sim até agora parece tudo bem." Ela continua a olhar para o ecrã. "Eu vou chamar outro doutor, preciso de uma confirmação." Ela diz com um sorriso antes de sair da sala.

"Eu estou com medo Ezra… e se está alguma coisa errada com o bebé? Não é normal a médica sair a meio do exame para chamar outro médico." Diz Aria aflita.

"Tem calma, o stress não é bom para o bebé. Ela disse que até agora está tudo bem, se calhar só quer confirmar se é mesmo menina ou menino." Eu tento acalma-la, mas na verdade eu próprio sou uma pilha de nervos.

Poucos minutos depois a médica entra com outro doutor. Eles observam a imagem por alguns minutos e antes de voltarem a sair o médico desejou-nos felicidades.

"Estás a ver Aria, não pode ser algo mau." Eu digo acalmando-a.

"Porque não diz o sexo de uma vez?"

"Deve estar quase." Eu digo-lhe.

A médica volta a entrar com um sorriso. "Bem eu tenho algo para vos dizer."

"Está tudo bem com o bebé?" Aria pergunta ansiosamente.

"Sim está tudo bem." Ela responde.

"Então o que é?" Pergunto-lhe desta vez.

"Bem, a Aria está grávida de gémeos."

"Gémeos?" Eu pergunto chocado enquanto olho para Aria. Ela pareceu ver um fantasma. Eu aperto a mão dela. "Tem a certeza?"

"100% o segundo bebé estava escondido atrás do outro por isso não podíamos ver no outro ultrassom." Ela mostra a imagem na tela. "Podem ver aqui os dois bebés, as pernas aqui e os braços." Ela aponta na imagem. "Quem saber o sexo dos dois?" Ela pergunta.

"Sim, nós queremos saber." Diz Aria, ela ainda estava chocada tal como eu.

"O nosso bebé 1 é um menino e o bebé 2… é uma menina." A médica sorri.

Eu estava tão emocionado que estava quase a chorar. Aria tinha um sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto chorava, ela olhou para mim e eu beijei-lhe a mão.

"Ter gémeos acarreta maiores cuidados e normalmente são gestações de risco. Para já está tudo bem, os bebés estão saudáveis." A médica deu-nos mais algumas recomendações, respondeu a mais algumas questões e estávamos livres para voltar para casa.

 **(Em casa)**

"Eu ainda não acredito que vamos ter dois bebés." Diz Aria passando a mão pela barriga.

"É muito para processar, mas eu não podia estar mais feliz." Eu beijo-lhe os lábios. "Vamos ter um príncipe e uma princesa em poucos meses."

"Eu tenho medo de não conseguir ser a mãe que eles precisam." Diz ela num sussurro.

"Não digas isso… Tu és uma mulher incrível e não estás sozinha, eu vou estar aqui cada dia. Eu não sei se vou ser um bom pai, mas vou tentar ser melhor todos os dias."

"Tu vais ser um pai incrível tenho a certeza. Eu não podia pedir um pai melhor para os meus filhos." Ela beija-me apaixonadamente e senta-se no meu colo. A Aria sempre teve grande desejo sexual e uma das coisas que aprendi é que a gravidez aumentou ainda vais o desejo dela. Ela fazia isto constantemente, provocava-me para fazer o que ela queria e conseguia sempre. _Eu não me posso queixar, adoro cada segundo com ela e tudo o prazer que lhe posso dar é impressionante. Ela nunca se cansa!_ Cada dia tentamos uma nova posição, a cima de tudo primeiro vem o conforto dela e dos bebés e depois o prazer.

Os beijos estavam cada vez mais aquecidos. _Eu amo-a tanto!_ Eu começo instintivamente a correr as minhas mãos pelo corpo dela. Ela ganhou mais curvas com a gravidez o mesmo que dizer que estava mais bonita a cada dia. Por vezes ela queixava-se do próprio corpo, mas eu fazia questão de lhe dizer o quanto amava independentemente de tudo e que a gravidez só a tornou mais bonita.

Eu ajudo-a a tirar a blusa. "Está linda." Eu beijo-lhe o pescoço descendo lentamente até à barriga redonda. "Eu quero que sejam bem-comportados com a mãe e que tapem as orelhas na próxima hora."

"O que estás a fazer?" Pergunta Aria a rir.

"A ter uma conversa com os nossos filhos." Eu beijo-a novamente. "Eles não têm de ouvir o que vamos fazer a seguir." Eu brinco com ela.

Ela ri. "Vem cá."

"Com todo o prazer."

* * *

 **Não sei porquê, mas esta semana foi difícil para escrever... Parece que ando um pouco sem ideias. Obrigada pelo teu apoio EzriaBeauty e desculpa pelo atraso.**

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado. Bjs**


	8. Chapter 8

**1 ano depois**

PV Aria

Ezra tem a Rose ao colo enquanto eu amamento o Dave. Eu tive medo no inicio quando os tive pela primeira vez no meu colo, mas passou rapidamente quando vi quão perfeitos eles eram. Eu e Ezra andamos nas nuvens com estes pequenos apesar das poucas horas de sono e do choro constante. Ter gémeos não era fácil, mas nós estamos a fazer um bom trabalho.

Eles pareciam-se muito com o Ezra, o cabelo encaracolado escuro, o nariz e Rose tinha os mesmos olhos azuis. No entanto, Dave tinha os olhos verdes como os meus. Eles eram pequenos e o Ezra brincava a dizer que a estatura era da mãe.

Acabei de amamentar o Dave e passei para a Rose. Ezra teve o trabalho de fazer Dave arrotar e adormece-lo. Ele era realmente um pai babado com as suas crias. Rose começa a mamar e eu volto a minha atenção para ele. Ter 2 bebés de 6 meses não era fácil e as olheiras do Ezra mostravam o quão cansado ele estava.

"Devias descansar um pouco depois do Dave adormecer."

"Eu estou bem." Ele continua a olhar babado para Dave e para a Rose.

"Tu sabes que amanhã tens trabalho e tens de descansar." Eu insisto.

Eu tinha decidido continuar a faculdade apenas fazendo os exames no final do ano por isso este ano a minha vida seria essencialmente dedicada aos gémeos. O Ezra como é óbvio continua a trabalhar. Alguns minutos depois a Rose estava alimentada e tinha acabado de adormecer. Coloquei-a no seu berço e voltei para a cama onde o Ezra tinha adormecido com o Dave nos seus braços. Eu sorri para os dois, era uma imagem adorável. Pego no meu telemóvel e tiro uma fotografia para recordar o momento. Tento retirar o Dave sem acordar nenhum dos dois, mas assim que Ezra sentiu o vazio nos seus braços abriu os olhos instantaneamente em modo alerta. "Está tudo bem adormeceste com ele."

Felizmente o Dave continuou a dormir e deixei-o também no seu berço.

Voltei para a cama onde o Ezra já se tinha aconchegado, eu deito-me abraçada a ele. Ele beija-me a cabeça. "Eu amo-te!" Diz ele num sussurro.

"Eu também te amo!" Depois disto só me lembro dele apagar a luz.

 **Quase 2 anos depois**

PV Ezra

Hoje é o dia de formatura da Aria.

"Tem calma, vai correr bem!" Digo para a Aria, ela parecia mais nervosa do que nunca.

"Isso é fácil dizer, acho que preferia ter outro filho do que isto." Diz ela.

"Vá lá não é assim tão mau. Nós vamos estar aqui para te apoiar." Eu tinha os dois gémeos no meu colo.

"Ok!" Ela dá-me um beijo e beija a cabeça dos nossos filhos. "Está na hora de ir ter com os meus colegas." Ela anda pelo meio da multidão. O discurso estava prestes a começar.

"Papá? A mamã?" Pergunta Rose.

"A mamã está lá à frente hoje é um dia importante."

"Porquê?" Pergunta Dave.

"A mamã vai terminar a escola."

"Mas eu quero a mamã aqui." Diz Dave no limiar das lágrimas.

"A mamã não vai embora, ela vai voltar muito rápido assim que terminar."

"Promessa?"

"Promessa."

Depois de um discurso começam a chamar os nomes por ordem alfabética.

"A mãe está quase a subir."

Assim que se o ouvi a chamar a Aria eu levanto-me. Aria tinha um enorme sorriso e assim que recebe o diploma olha para mim por alguns segundos. Eu só sorri para ela estou tão orgulhoso dela. Algum tempo depois já tinham terminado de chamar todos e a cerimonia tinha finalmente terminado. Os gémeos estavam muito impacientes.

 _Calma a Aria vai estar aqui em breve._

"Estou de volta!" Se fosse possível ela estava mais do que feliz.

"Mamã! Tivemos saudades!" Diz Rose. O Dave começa a inclinar-se para a Aria o pegar.

"Podemos voltar para casa agora podemos almoçar e vamos ter uma tarde só nós os quatro no jardim o que acham?" Diz a Aria.

"Sim!" As crianças pareciam eufóricas com a ideia do parque.

 **Algumas horas mais tarde**

As crianças estavam a brincar no meio do parque a correr atrás um do outro e com outras crianças. _Esta vai ser uma noite descansada._

"Aria? Eu sei que pode parecer cedo e não quero que tenhas pressa, mas eu queria que pensássemos sobre o casamento." Ela olha para mim. "Se quiseres claro."

"Claro que eu quero Ezra, eu amo-te e a nossa pequena família é perfeita." Ela olha para os gémeos e volta a olhar para mim. "Eu só quero que seja a 28 de Outubro deste ano ou do próximo."

"Esse é o dia é que nos conhecemos certo? Isso dá-nos 4 meses para organizar tudo, mas eu acho que conseguimos." Eu sorrio para ela.

"Exactamente, eu quero algo muito simples por isso acho que podemos tratar disso rapidamente." Ela diz com um sorriso antes de me beijar. Somos interrompidos pelas crianças antes de saltarem em cima de nós.

"A mamã e o papá vão casar." Diz a Aria para eles.

"O que é isso?" Pergunta Rose.

"Bom, quando duas pessoas se ama muito elas podem casar." Responde a Aria.

"Então eu posso casar contigo mamã? E o com o papá e o Dave?"

Eu e a Aria rimos. "Não funciona assim, mas vocês vão perceber quando crescerem. Quem quer um gelado?"

As duas crianças saltam de alegria.

* * *

PV Aria

Os pais do Ezra ofereceram-se para ficar com o Dave e a Rose para que eu e o Ezra pudéssemos festejar adequadamente.

"Não consigo acreditar que finalmente consegui." Eu digo beijando o Ezra antes de entrar no carro ele ia levar-me para uma noite romântica. Pelo menos foi isso que ele disse.

"Eu nunca duvidei que ias conseguir." Ele diz com um sorriso de menino.

"Ok o que estás a tramar?" Pergunto-lhe.

"Já vais ver, primeiro vamos a casa trocar para algo mais adequando para o momento."

Eu olho para baixo e vejo a minha figura. Uma leggings de treino e um suéter velho. _Quando foi a última vez que cuidei de mim?_ No meio das chuchas e biberons foi impossível, depois os horários apertados da faculdade não ajudavam e por isso desleixei-me. Depois da gravidez não restava muito tempo para mim.

Muitas das vezes que eu e o Ezra tentávamos namorar um pouco, um dos gémeos iria interromper o que não nos deixava muito tempo em casal. Isso deixávamos um pouco frustrados às vezes. Felizmente os pais do Ezra sempre estiveram por perto e adoravam ficar com os netos. "Qual é o momento?" Pergunto-lhe com um sorriso. Nós precisamos desta noite mais do que tudo.

"Bom, estava a pensar que podíamos jantar num novo restaurante italiano, depois talvez ir ao cinema. Encontrei um sitio onde vão passar _It Happened One Night_ e depois… voltamos para casa e logo se vê o que fazemos depois."

"É uma ideia excelente."

* * *

"A comida é ótima Ezra."

"A companhia é melhor." Ele sorri para mim.

"Pára com isso…" Terminamos a refeição e saímos.

"Está uma bela noite podemos caminhar até ao cinema." Sugere Ezra.

"Claro vamos lá!" Damos as mãos e continuamos a andar.

"Já te disse que estás linda esta noite?"

"Pelo menos um milhão de vezes." Eu sorrio para ele. "Estou a adorar a noite Ezra, obrigada!"

"Tudo para a menina mais linda que eu amo!"

"És um eterno romântico." Eu beijo-lhe o rosto. "Ezra?"

"Sim?"

"Nunca te arrependeste de nada? Entre nós?"

"Deixa-me pensar… Eu acho que não. Se fosse hoje eu teria saído da cama novamente para ir à tua procura. As crianças são perfeitas. Eu não poderia pedir melhor. Tu arrependeste de alguma coisa?"

"De não ter admitido o que sentia por ti mais cedo… Sendo sincera, eu nunca tinha feito o que fiz na nossa primeira noite com mais ninguém. Eu achei-te querido quando te vi na rua e só conseguia pensar "Quem é este homem?" por isso é que fui atrás de ti. Tive de insistir e tentar a minha sorte… Se tinha de fazer o que fazia pelo menos que fosse com alguém agradável." Eu dei-lhe um sorriso torto.

"Hey, não penses nisso."

"É difícil… Como é que eu posso não pensar nisso? Foste tu quem me tirou da rua e cuidou de mim por tanto tempo… Eu amo-te Ezra, mais do que tudo! Exceto os gémeos." Eu dou-lhe um sorriso gentil.

"Eu também te amo, eu faria tudo de novo e teria sido menos rude." Diz ele beijando-me a testa.

"Obrigada por seres quem és! Eu nunca vou conseguir agradecer o suficiente, mas vou esforçar-me cada dia para saber que tens tudo o que queres."

Ele beija-me novamente e continuamos a andar até ao cinema.

* * *

PV Ezra

Aria estava linda, tinha um vestido preto casual e tinha perdido algum tempo no cabelo e maquilhagem. Há imenso tempo que ela não cuidava dela mesma o que me deixava pensar o que podia fazer para reverter a situação. Ela é teimosa e não dá o braço a torcer, mas eu podia ver como ela andava desanimada e as minhas palavras já não valiam de muito. Ela não precisa apenas de um "amo-te" todas as manhãs, mas sim atitudes que mostrem o quanto a amo. Por isso mesmo falei com a minha mãe e ela concordou em ficar com os gémeos esta noite. Aria e eu precisávamos de uma noite só para nós sem interrupções.

A sala de cinema era literalmente apenas para nós. Estamos a meio do filme e como houve um intervalo a Aria foi à casa de banho. Ela parecia muito sexy quando saiu, eu fiquei espantado com o poder dela sobre mim. Eu podia passar hora a olhar para ela e não me iria cansar.

PV Aria

Ir à casa de banho no intervalo foi uma desculpa perfeita para retocar a maquilhagem. Hoje sentia-me bem, acabei a faculdade, os gémeos não eram minha responsabilidade por enquanto e eu estava a ter uma noite muito agradável com o Ezra.

A nossa vida sexual não voltou ao normal depois do parto, o que era frequente passou a ser esporadicamente. Eu não me sentia à vontade para mostrar o meu corpo e por isso as luzes ficavam sempre apagadas. _Como é obvio o Ezra não sabe disto_. Não é que esteja gorda… o meu corpo simplesmente não voltou totalmente ao normal e eu tenho medo que ele não goste. Não foi por acaso que nenhuma das minhas antigas camisolas e vestidos me deixaram de servir no peito e as calças também mudaram para um número a cima.

Olho para o espelho e coloco mais um pouco de batom vermelho. _Graças a Deus inventaram destas coisas que não sai com os beijos._ Volto para a sala cuidadosamente nos meus saltos altos pretos… _Já não andava com eles há quase 3 anos e tinha algum medo de cair._

Olho para a sala que não tinha nem mais uma pessoa para além do Ezra. _Podia ser um pouco atrevida…_ _Vamos Aria tu consegues!_ Eu continuo pela fila até ao meu lugar, mas em vez de me sentar no assento ao lado dele sento-me no colo do Ezra.

"Desculpe menina, mas a minha noiva vai estar aqui em breve." Ezra brinca. _Eu tinha saudades estas pequenas brincadeiras…_

"Tenho a certeza que ela não se vai importar nem um pouco." Beijo-lhe o lábio com paixão.

"Eu acho que ela não vai gostar disto." Ele diz em brincadeira enquanto desliza uma mão pela minha coxa até à cueca de fio dental que eu tinha vestida. Eu mordo o lábio inferior o que sei que o deixa ainda mais excitado. Ele começa a beijar o meu pescoço preguiçosamente e começa a sugar a minha carne tenra com o intuito de deixar algumas marcas.

Ele mordisca a minha orelha. "Tu és uma tentação muito grande e eu gostava de fazer isto em casa."

"Então do que estamos à espera?" Eu sussurro sedutora.

"Estou aqui com um pequeno problema de momento." Ele inspira no meu pescoço o que me faz arrepiar.

Eu podia notar a erecção dele contra a minha perna. "Podemos resolver isso agora." Eu sugiro e o Ezra arregala os olhos.

"Aqui?"

"Estamos sozinhos e um pouco de adrenalina não faz mal a ninguém."

"Quem és tu e o que fizeste com a minha Aria!" Ele diz chocado.

"Confia em mim." Beijo-lhe os lábios com ainda mais fome. Uma onda de sedução tinha acabado de se apoderar de mim e foi como se o tempo não tivesse passado. Eu conhecia-o melhor do que ninguém eu podia satisfazer o homem que tinha à minha frente.

Ajoelho-me na frente dele e desaperto rapidamente o fecho das calças. "Aria, eu não sei se isto é uma boa ideia." Quando ele diz isto já era tarde demais eu tinha o pénis dele na minha mão e tinha começado a minha massajem.

"Shhh… Relaxa!" Digo antes de o ter na minha boca.

"Deus!" Foi a única coisa que ele disse antes de afastar o meu cabelo para poder ver os meus olhos. Deixou a mão na minha nuca incentivando-me.

Eu continuei o meu movimento, quase me esqueci de como era a cara de satisfação dele quando estava a receber toda a minha atenção. _Eu própria estava a ficar tão excitada…_ Aperto as minhas coxas.

"Estou tão perto…" Ele geme. Assim que ele ejacula bebo todo o esperma não deixando nenhum vestígio do que se tinha passado. Volto a fechar as calças e sento-me ao lado dele.

Ele tinha acabado de se recompor e beija-me avidamente. Ele desliza novamente a mão por baixo do meu vestido chegando ao meu centro molhado. Ele olha-me nos olhos antes de introduzir um dedo dentro de mim. Eu só prendo a minha respiração para não gemer. "Eu sabia que ias estar mais do que pronta para mim baby." Ele introduz outro dedo.

"Ezraaa…" Eu gemo baixinho.

"Hoje estás tão sexy! Não tens a noção do que quero fazer contigo neste momento!" Ele diz isto enquanto beijar, mordiscar e chupar o meu pescoço perto da minha orelha. "Imagina o que vamos fazer quando chegarmos a casa. Estou ansioso para te fazer gritar o meu nome." Ele continua enquanto tem dois dedos a provocar-me dentro de mim. "Eu quero tento beijar casa centímetro do teu corpo Aria. Tu não tens a ideia do quão louco me estás a deixar."

A minha respiração não era regular as investidas e provocações dele estavam a deixar-me doida. "Eu não vou… conseguir chegar a casa neste estado."

Ele começa a mover os dedos ainda mais rápido. "Relaxa princesa, temos muito tempo para regressar." Quando ele começa a sentir-me vir ele beija-me para abafar o meu gemido alto. Então para meu choque ele chupa os próprios dedos. _Ele nunca tinha feito isso antes._ Eu ainda podia sentir a respiração dele no meu pescoço. "Eu vou provar novamente mais tarde." Nós já fizemos sexo oral antes mais isto foi diferente. Algo mais animal… O desejo era maior!

Passados alguns minutos eu recomponho-me e então saímos. Caminhamos até ao carro de mãos dadas. A tensão entre nós crescia cada vez mais a cada segundo que passava. Felizmente para nós a viagem não demorou mais do que 15 minutos, mas mesmo assim parecia 1 hora. Assim que ele abre a porta e me puxa para dentro, sinto a pressão dele contra mim. Ezra empuxa-me contra a parede e prende-me as mãos em cima da cabeça e volta a atacar o meu pescoço sensível com os lábios. _Por este andar amanhã terei o pescoço totalmente negro._

"Ezra por mais que adore o que estás a fazer amanhã não vou conseguir cobrir todas as marcas que me estás a deixar. OH!" Ele tinha apertado a minha mama e beijado os meus lábios praticamente ao mesmo tempo.

"Podes deixar a tua marca em mim Aria, eu não me importo de ver os olhares desapontados das minhas alunas quando as virem. Eu sou teu Aria! Só teu!" Ele olha-me nos olhos.

"Eu também sou tua!" Mordo o lábio antes de me inclinar para o beijar. "Eu amo-te!"

Ezra pega em mim e leva-me para o quarto.

PV Ezra

Eu subo na cama com a Aria, ela era tão pequena e frágil por baixo de mim. Eu gostava de ser dominante tal como ela o que nos fazia combater pelo topo.

"Será que podes apagar a luz?" Ela pergunta.

Isto deixa-me pensar, já não é a primeira vez que ela me pede isso. Fazer sexo ou amor às escuras era emocionante, mas eu sentia falta de a poder ver. As expressões e o corpo dela eram lindos. Ela percebe a minha hesitação e devia o olhar. "O que se passa Aria?"

"Nada… porque paraste?" Ela começa a puxar-me para outro beijo, mas eu paro.

"Claramente não é nada… Foi alguma coisa que eu fiz ou disse?" Eu insisto.

"Não, claro que não." Ela assegura.

Eu começo a testar as expressões dela ao meu toque. Tudo parecia normal, mas quando eu começo a levantar ligeiramente o vestido dela. Eu vi um pouco de pânico que desapareceu quase de imediato. Eu afastei-me dela.

"Ezra?" Ela senta-se quando eu saio de cima dela.

"Tu tens medo de mim?" Ela não responde imediatamente. "Eu nunca farei nada que tu não queiras." Eu salto da cama para acalmar a minha mente ainda me sentia excitado demais.

"Não. Ezra?" Ela chama quando eu saio do quarto. "Claro que não tenho medo de ti, vem aqui." Ela corre atrás de mim.

"Então o que se passa?" Eu agarro o rosto dela entre as minhas mãos para poder ver os olhos dela.

"Eu tenho vergonha…" Diz ela a medo.

"Sabes que podes dizer-me tudo certo?" Ela concorda. "Porque ficaste estranha quando não apaguei a luz?"

"Eu não me sinto bem com o meu corpo… Depois da gravidez não voltei ao mesmo novamente. Eu sou horrível!" Ela não olha para mim quando diz esta última parte. _Só podia ser louca._ Por isso é que ela nunca tirava os vestidos quando se sentava em mim dominante. Ela nunca mais se juntou a mim no banho, já não fazíamos amor sem ser de baixo de um édredon ou com a luz apagada… Ela tinha vergonha do próprio corpo e eu fui um tolo por não ter percebido isso mais cedo.

"Porque não me disseste antes? Eu sinto-me tão mal por não ter percebido antes… sentiste isso durante os últimos 2 anos?" Ela continuou sem olhar para mim. "Aria, tu és perfeita e eu amo-te. Não tens de ter vergonha, confia em mim." Ela volta a olhar para mim. "Tu és linda! Não duvides disso e podes contar-me tudo."

Ela puxa-me novamente para o quarto. "Senta-te!" Ela aponta para a cama. Ela vai até à cómoda do quatro e começa a acender as velas, poucos minutos depois ela apaga a luz e somos apenas iluminados pela luz das velas. Ela anda pelo quarto acendendo ainda mais vela até ter um ambiente agradável. Este tempo tinha sido o suficiente para que os meus olhos se ajustassem à nova luz. Aria volta para a minha frente e tira calmamente o vestido.

"Wow!" Cada curva dela parecia brilhar com a luz das velas, ela era magnifica. "És tão perfeita não quero que tenhas duvidas disso!" Eu puxo-a para mim passando a mão por todo o seu corpo. _Ela estava sexy como o inferno naquela lingerie._ Ela dá-me um sorriso maroto e começa a tirar a minha camisa e calças.

Ela começa a beijar o meu pescoço. "Eu amo-te, Ezra!" Ela chupa para deixar marca. "Eu fui uma tola por duvidar que tu não me ias querer depois da gravidez." Ela continua a chupar.

"Acredita, eu acho que estás mais bonita assim." Digo com voz rouca. "Eu ainda não percebo como tive tanta sorte." Mudamos de posição, deitei-a sobre a cama e beijei cada parte do seu corpo. Eu queria que ela se sentisse amada. Eu peço silenciosamente autorização para remover o soutien e quando me vejo livre dele com sucesso começo a chupar o peito sensível dela. _Com a gravidez ela ficou ainda mais sensível isso era um ponto a meu favor._ Aria puxa-me para ela e sorrio para mim mesmo. "Eu ainda não me esqueci do que prometi."

Deslizo uma das mãos para me livrar da pequena cueca de Aria. _Ela não me fazia a vida fácil… o meu pénis já está duro só de pensar em estar dentro dela._ Eu basicamente prometi-lhe o melhor sexo oral só com um olhar e estava mais do que disposto a cumprir. Eu baixei-me sobre ela e lambi-lhe a entrada molhada. _Aria geme._ Eu continuo, só iria parar quando ela tivesse um orgasmo.

"Oh Ezraaa!" Ela geme mais alto. "Jesus!"

Ela adorava cada movimento e estava mais molhada a cada segundo. "És linda!" Eu digo quando a olho nos olhos.

"Cala-te e continua!" Ela era mandona às vezes e eu sorri obedecendo.

Mais rápido, ela contorcia-se com o prazer até arquear as costas num momento final. "EZRA EU…" Chupei o clitóris dela nesse momento e ela teve o segundo orgasmo da noite.

Ela ainda respirava pesadamente quando eu terminei de tirar os meus boxers e coloquei o preservativo. "Isto foi incrível!" Diz ela.

"Tenciono fazer muitas coisas incríveis esta noite." Eu volto para cima dela e beijo-a. Eu afasto-me para vê-la quando entro dentro dela. "Eu senti falta de te ter assim." Eu começo a balançar-me dentro dela algumas vezes e ela arranha gentilmente as minhas costas.

"Eu amo-te, Ezra." Ela diz antes de me beijar. "Eu quero ficar por cima querido."

"Os teus desejos são ordens!" Nós rodamos juntos e agora tinha uma bela visão na minha frente. O peito dela estava maior e seguia o movimento dela, para cima e para baixo. Eu não resisti a tocar-lhes e ela baixou-se para me beijar o pescoço. _Esta era a minha Aria atrevida._

"Eu queria experimentar algo diferente." Ela diz com um sorriso. "Eu li uma coisa que eu quero experimentar."

Ela sai de mim e deita-se esticando uma das pernas. "Aqui!" Ela instrui e eu coloco-me praticamente sentado na perna que ela tinha esticada a outra perna sobe para o meu ombro. Eu volto a entrar nela e ambos gememos. Realmente a sensação era diferente e então eu continuo a investir sobre ela.

"Eu estou muito perto amor!" Diz ela.

"Eu também!" Eu começo a ir cada vez mais rápido.

Os dois gememos em uníssono quando chegamos a um orgasmo fantástico. Eu beijo-a novamente e beijo-lhe o pescoço coberto com as minhas marcas. _Quando ela vir, vai matar-me._

 **(Manhã seguinte)**

PV Aria

Quando olho para o espelho da casa de banho dou um grito de susto. "O que se passa?" Oiço Ezra da cama e os passos rápidos dele até mim.

"O que se passa?" Eu aponto para o meu pescoço. "O que tens a dizer sobre isto?" Ele parecia olhar para as marcas no meu pescoço com deleite.

"Eu não estou a ver problema nenhum diz ele. Toda a gente sabe que nós fazemos isso os gémeos não vieram do ar."

"Uma pequena marca é uma coisa, mas isto?" Ele foi longe de mais desta vez. "Isto não passa despercebido." Eu bato-lhe no ombro.

"Hey isso dói."

"Eu não quero saber."

Ele agarra-me e prende-me na parede mais próxima. "Se eu me lembro… Tu estavas a gostar imenso a noite passada e para minha defesa é difícil controlar-me contigo." Ele beija-me os lábios. "Tu és muito sexy."

"Desculpas…"

Ele puxa-me para mais perto do espelho e coloca-se atrás de mim. Ele abraça a minha cintura e beija o meu pescoço. _Isso sabia bem!_ "És linda, sexy, inteligente, dona de casa, ótima mãe, namorada e a minha melhor amiga. Só mais alguns meses e eu posso dizer que és minha mulher. Futura Srª Fitz!" Ele beija a minha mão onde eu tinha o anel de noivado.

Eu sorrio para ele. "Isso é muito doce, mas eu ainda estou chateada." Ele dá-me um olhar de menino e beicinho. "Isso não vai funcionar. Abstinência de 1 semana."

"O quê?" Ele pergunta estupefacto.

"É isso mesmo 1 semana sem sexo para ti!"

"Sabes bem que não consegues resistir a isto." Ele aponta para ele mesmo.

Eu ri. "Pois claro, eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo."

"Vá lá não podes estar a falar a sério." O meu olhar foi sério. "Ok… Desculpa princesa, eu prometo que não vou fazer mais do que 3 cupões na próxima vez." O meu olhar continuou igual. "Pronto… pode começar só amanhã?" Ele diz derrotado.

"Muito bem… Vamos ver o que vales e pode ser que tire o castigo!" Eu brinco com ele.

"É para já!" Diz ele pegando em mim para voltar para a cama.

* * *

 **Ok isto foi MUITO quente... Trabalhei bastante neste capítulo. Infelizmente tenho de vos dizer que este foi o penúltimo capitulo, ainda não tenho muitas ideias para o final e conto com as vossas sugestões preciosas por favor ajudem! Para já só tenho um casamento em mente, mas quem sabe o que pode vir mais...**

 **Estou super feliz por adorares a história EzriaBeauty o teu apoio é sempre espectacular e um super beijinho para ti!**

 **Espero que todos tenham gostado. Bjs**


	9. Chapter 9

PV Aria

"Ashley, Kim ajuda-me por favor!"

"Ok o vestido está perfeito e a maquilhagem está quase terminada." Diz a Ashley.

"O cabeleireiro está a caminho!" Diz a Kim.

As duas era as minhas melhores amigas de faculdade e agora as minhas damas de honor elas pareciam estar a levar tudo muito bem, mas o stress pré-casamento não estava a ajudar. A cerimónia ia ser numa pequena capela já que era um momento intimo com poucas pessoas. Alguns familiares e amigos do Ezra e alguns amigos meus da faculdade era o suficiente para nós.

"Mamã?" Dave vem a correr pelo corredor no seu pequeno smoking.

"Sim pequeno príncipe?"

"O meu laço caiu." Ele tem o pequeno laço vermelho na mão.

Eu volto a colocar o laço "Já está."

"Mamã pareces uma princesa!" Ele ainda não me tinha visto com o vestido.

"Gostas?" Eu pergunto-lhe.

"Sim mamã, és a menina mais bonita do planeta." Diz ele.

"Tu também és um menino muito bonito." Eu beijo-lhe a bochecha. "Podes brincar mais um pouco, a mamã vai estar preparada em breve." Ele volta a correr para o quarto.

"O cabeleireiro chegou!"

PV Ezra

Eu já estava mais que preparado para me casar. Os fotógrafos tinham acabado de chegar para fazer algumas fotos comigo e com Rose é claro.

Hardy, o meu padrinho estava comigo. "Como é estar prestes a dar o nó?"

"Sinto que já o devíamos ter dado há mais tempo, eu sempre quis casar com ela e agora que vai acontecer nem acredito."

Eu e a Rose pousamos para várias as fotos e os fotógrafos vão embora para ir ter com a Aria. Em pouco mais de 1 hora ela estaria a andar pelo corredor.

"Tio Hardy achas que estou bonita." Rose pergunta para Hardy, mostrando-lhe o vestido branco com um laço vermelho em tono da cintura.

"Eu acho que nunca vi uma menina tão bonita."

"Papá também achas?"

"Claro, tu e a tua mãe são as meninas mais bonitas do planeta."

"Posso ver bonecos?"

"Claro!" Eu ligo a televisão no canal e ela fica agarrada ao ecrã.

"Os teus pais vão ficar com eles na próxima semana certo?"

"Sim, a nossa lua de mel vai durar apenas 7 dias." Ele já sabia que a viagem estava marcada para Miami durante 5 dias. "Partimos amanhã de manhã."

"Espero que aproveitem bem e vê lá se não trazem outra surpresa." Hardy aponta para Rose.

PV Aria

Depois dos fotógrafos terem tirado algumas fotografias. "Dave?" Ele vem a correr. "Vamos tirar algumas fotografias docinho?" Ele sobe no meu colo e as máquinas começam a disparar.

"Acho que temos o suficiente. Vamos para o local agora." Diz um dos fotógrafos.

"Certo!" certifico-me que tenho tudo, pego no meu ramo de rosas vermelhas. "Vamos docinho." Dave dá-me a mão.

A viagem seria rápida e eu mal podia esperar para ter Ezra comigo.

PV Ezra

Um dos fotógrafos estava comigo e isso quer dizer que a Aria já está aqui. Eu tento aliviar um pouco a tensão.

"Vai correr tudo bem, querido." A minha mãe beija-me o rosto.

"Obrigada, mãe."

A marcha nupcial começa a tocar, as portas duplas abrem e eu podia ver finalmente a minha noiva. Aria estava magnifica, o Dave está ao lado dela de mão dada. Ele ia levar a mãe ao altar, era uma imagem adorável. O meu sorriso era gigante e o de Aria era ainda maior.

PV Aria

O primeiro melhor dia a minha vida foi quando os marginais foram presos e o segundo foi o dia do nascimento dos gémeos. Este vai ser o terceiro melhor dia da minha vida, eu estaria unida ao Ezra para a vida.

Começo a andar com o meu bebé até ao altar, eu não conseguia parar de sorrir.

Quando chego à frente do Ezra ele beija-me o rosto e dá-me a mão. "Estão tão linda."

"Tu estás perfeito. Amo-te!" Ezra dá-me um último sorriso de menino antes de padre começar.

* * *

O copo d'água foi cansativo. Os pais do Ezra tinham os gémeos por alguns dias e nós os dois fomos para o hotel que o Ezra tinha reservado por duas noites.

"Ezra, babe!" Eu deixo escapar quando ele me empurra contra a parede mais próxima e ataca o meu pescoço deixando um chupão.

 _Hoje vai ser selvagem…_ Ele vê-se livre da própria roupa enquanto eu tento afrouxar o corpete. Ele ajuda-me a tirá-lo e engasga quando vê a lingerie sexy que eu tinha escolhido. "Não estás a fazer as coisas mais fáceis para mim… Não imaginas o quanto eu quero estar dentro de ti agora." Ele diz.

"Não tanto quanto eu te quero dentro de mim Ezra, por favor!" Ele atira-me para a cama e eu dou um pequeno grito de excitação.

Não tardou até o som das nossas respirações ofegantes e gemidos encherem o quarto.

Mudamos novamente de posição e eu estava escarranchada no Ezra. "Adoro quando fazes isso, babe!" Eu continuo a moer contra ele.

"Oh Ezra! Estou quase lá…" Eu gemo. Ele leva uma das mãos ao meu clitóris e não tardou até eu vir.

Ele volta a mudar de posição, sem parar de se mover dentro de mim. "És linda." Ele empurra-me mais contra o colchão e sem me deixar descansar do segundo orgasmo.

"Aria…" "Ezra…" Gritamos juntos antes de chegarmos ao final.

"Eu amo-te muito babe!" Ezra diz puxando-me para ele.

"Eu também te amo-te, querido!" Digo antes de o beijar.

* * *

"Acabei de falar com a minha mãe os gémeos estão óptimos."

Tinha acabado de sair do banho e ainda estava a secar o cabelo com a toalha. "Porque não esperaste? Eu queria falar com eles."

"Lembraste quando disseste que ias ter umas férias dos gémeos."

"Ok, mas eu só ia falar com eles. Não conta…"

"Para mim conta. Eles estão bem não te tens de preocupar."

Eu faço beicinho. "É instinto de mãe, ele diz que tenho de me preocupar com eles."

"O instinto de pai diz que está tudo bem e que podemos ir dar um passeio até à praia. Vamos é quase por do sol."

"A tua sorte é que és irresistível." Eu dou-lhe um beijo. "Vou-me vestir, dá-me 5 minutos."

* * *

PV Ezra

Estávamos sentados junto ao paredão a olhar para o oceano, a Aria estava aninhada em mim a brincar com o cinto do vestido que estava a usar.

"Obrigada, Ezra!"

"Porquê?"

"Por seres tão boa pessoa, eu só tive coragem para fugir porque sabia que tu podias estar lá para mim. Eu sempre me achei egoísta por me aproveitar da tua bondade para escapar daquela vida. Quando foste sequestrado eu senti-me muito mal e sem saber o que fazer, eu não te queria perder por nada deste mundo. Estavas ferido eu queria fazer tudo por ti, certificar-me que estavas mesmo bem como fizeste comigo. Eu percebi que te amava nessa altura, mas na verdade eu já sentia isso por ti há mais tempo. Desde a primeira noite." Ela sorri para mim. "Apoiaste-me quando quis começar a faculdade, mudaste de cidade sem hesitar e estiveste sempre lá para mim e os gémeos. Tu és o melhor marido e pai do mundo, fizeste com que voltasse a acreditar no amor e em mim. Estavas lá quando tudo estava mal… Eu amo-te Ezra, com toda a minha força!" Ela volta a sorrir e limpa uma lágrima solitária. Inclino-me para ela colo os meus lábios nos dela suavemente.

"Fala a pessoa mais guerreira, corajosa e honesta que eu já conheci. Eu tenho muita sorte de te ter na minha vida, princesa! Não existem palavras suficientes para dizer o quão fantástica tu és." Eu tomo-a ainda mais nos meus braços. "Eu não consigo demonstrar melhor o que és para mim. Eu tento todos os dias, mas nunca parece suficiente." Eu digo-lhe.

"És mais do que suficiente para mim, Ezra."

 **FIM**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem esta história todo o feedback foi muito importante para mim! Já ando a magicar alguma coisa nova, fiquem atentos :)**

 **Bjs**


End file.
